Vendetta
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: A pesar de esperar tantos años para ver su venganza concretada... el sabor de la victoria nunca había sido tan dulce. Scorpius x Hermione x Draco
1. Chapter 1

_**Estimados lectores,**_

Hace tiempo que tengo esta historia en mi cabeza, pero por escasez de tiempo, no había podido escribirla. Ahora estoy con insomnio, y en vez de adelantar trabajo, abrí word y me puse a escribir. Es algo corto, pero espero que lo disfruten.

_**Mad Aristocrat**_

_La abogada poco seria. _

_Ps: Para Karix 7 y Enichepi. Que me han convencido que soy una pever..._

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**Vendetta.**

La tenía. La tenía tal como la quería. La tenía a pesar de que en su dedo anular se encontraba una argolla, a pesar de que su hija fuera una compañera de curso, a pesar de que tuviera veintiseís años más que él... Tenía a su profesora de Tranformaciones retorciéndose entre sus brazos de placer, gimiéndole al oido, alborotando su cabello en aquellas sábanas negras repletas de sudor, mientras la recorría con las manos con descarada obsenidad.

_Sonrió. _

Todo lo que el maldito de su padre había deseado, ahora él lo tenía. Se lo había arrebatado, y por Salazar y las cuatro casas que su venganza se sentía bien.

Después de un esfuerzo increíble, que le costó más de medio año y darse el trabajo de ser más cauteloso con sus conquistas, había logrado arrastrarla hasta su cama, y tenerla a su merced, prácticamente ronroneando bajo su cuerpo.

_¿Qué vendría después?_

Cuando él lo supiera, quizás lo desheredaria, quizás le mandaría un imperdonable, o quizás se derrumbaría frente a sus ojos, ahogándose en un irremediable sufrimiento... ojalá fuese la última opción, así sabría el malnacido lo que sintió cada vez que vio a su madre sumergirse en la depresión por su frialdad, o llorando en las esquinas sólo para tratar de atraer su atención.

No era estúpido, sabia que sus padres no se amaban, al menos, él no la queria. Su matrimonio había sido un arreglo premeditado por asuntos financieros y de sangre, que los ataron de por vida en una relación desastrosa que lo engendró como fruto. Un fruto podrido, debía aclarar. Pero él desde pequeño notó que su madre hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por tratar de que las cosas funcionaran para los tres, sin embargo, él, su padre, jamás puso de su parte. Parecía un fantasma flotando por la casa, y los ignoraba abiertamente. Al parecer, no eran lo suficientemente importantes.

Hace exactamente siete meses fue el funeral de su madre. Murió a los treinta y cinco años, y él joven estaba seguro que la causa de su muerte no había sido precisamente el tumor que tenía en la cabeza. No. Ella había muerto de tristeza.

- Scorpius...- jadeó la mujer con los ojos cerrados – No... no podemos...

Él sonrió de medio lado, y con una voz seductora, respondió.

- Ya es un poco tarde para arrepentirse, profesora Granger. Nuestro delito está en plena consumación...

La escuchó quejarse, pero nada hizo para apartarlo, sin saber que la mente de su amante estaba muy lejos de ahí, recordando como todo había comenzado.

Siempre quiso saber qué era lo que le impedía ser feliz a su padre, y por ende, a toda su familia. Siempre, desde que tenía conciencia, quiso conocer el motivo por el cual su rostro parecía de piedra, y a penas demostraba emoción por sus ojos. Siempre. Y ahora, la razón de todo eso, estaba gritando su nombre cegada por la excitación.

La primera vez que sospechó la razón de su infelicidad fue cuando entró a Hogwarts, cuando por casualidad se encontraron con las familias Potter – Weasley en el andén 9 3/4. Aún podía recordar como su padre había mirado con intensidad a la mujer de cabellos castaños, con tanto sentimiento reprimido que jamás había visto en sus ojos, una expresión que jamás olvidaría, y se quedaría grabada en su memoria.

Pero quiso descartarlo... _¿Esa mujer?_ No tenía la mitad de la belleza ni la elegancia de su madre, y para más remate, al incorporarse al cuerpo docente del colegio como profesora de transformaciones, cuando él cursaba ya quinto año, supo que era una _sangre sucia. ¿Qué podría ver su padre en una mujer tan ordinaria como ella? _Nada. Absolutamente nada. O quiso convencerse de ello...

Ahora en séptimo año, a un paso de la adultez, habia perdido a su madre, y en su permiso especial para el funeral, había perdido los estribos con su padre. Lo había derribado de un golpe en plena nariz, y luego se había infiltrado a su despacho para destruirlo a patadas. Necesitaba desquitarse con algo, pero jamás pensó que se toparía con eso...

Un diario. Un puto diario. _¿Desde cuando un Malfoy tenía esa clase de cosas? ¿No que eso era de maricones?_ Y _s_in pensarlo dos veces, lo guardó en su túnica y se lo llevó de regreso al castillo, dispuesto a conocer todos sus secretos.

Lo leyó de principio a fin, estrujando las hojas entre sus dedos, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Su fecha era precisamente el día después de que terminó la guerra, y estaba escrito hasta la semana anterior al funeral... Una parte de él quería creer que en ese diario habían unas palabras dedicadas a él o a su madre, pero no. Ninguna maldita letra. Ni siquiera una mísera alución en su pulcra escritura. Todo estaba dedicado a ella. A Hermione Granger. Sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a ella, y también sus maldiciones... habían fotos y recortes de diario también. Parecía un recondenado sicópata que seguía su vida paso a paso, desde las sombras, sin atreverse a dar la cara, como un verdadero cobarde.

Diablos, _¡cómo lo odiaba!_ Queria hacerlo sufrir. Quería que pagara... y en una clase de transformaciones, su mente encontró la forma.

Comenzó con un falsificado interés por el tema, por deberes implecables y encontrársela "casualmente" en la biblioteca. Siguió con roces accidentales, miradas intensas y cartas anónimas entre sus apuntes. Luego, continuó con rosas en su escritorio, acorralamientos en pasillos oscuros y jamás dejarse vencer ante sus negativas... pero la guinda de la torta la puso su propio marido, que no encontró mejor actitud que pasearse con una amante a vista de Rita Skeeter. Eso quebró sus defensas.

- ¡Ah!

Un grito lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. El agradable sonido de un orgasmo, y dejó que su cuerpo lo disfrutara también, dejándose llevar hasta caer rendido encima de ella. Depositó algunos besos tiernos en su rostro, después de todo, ella no era la culpable, no era de ella de quien quería vengarse, y esperó que se durmiera entre sus brazos, hasta que su respiración acompasada le indicara que ya era el momento.

Miró su reloj. Un cuarto para las seis de la tarde. Solo faltaban quince minutos.

Encendió un cigarrillo y dejó que el humo invadiera sus pulmones, mientras observaba la espalda desnuda de su profesora, y contaba los lunares para pasar el tiempo. Había que admitirlo, para sus cuarenta y tres años de edad y dos hijos, tenía una anatomía deliciosa, que cualquier adolescente quisiera comprar.

El llamado de la visita llegó más pronto de lo esperado, y apagando su cigarrillo contra el respaldo de su cama, se levantó con lentitud y se puso la parte de abajo de su pijama. Avanzó hasta la puerta y cerró su mano en la manilla, bajándola mientras sentía el sabor dulce de la venganza en su paladar.

- Padre – esbozó a penas vio al hombre de facciones duras del otro lado – Llegaste antes, como siempre.

Draco Malfoy frunció el ceño, formando una arruga entre sus cejas, y con una voz monocorde, soltó.

- Al grano, Scorpius, ¿Para qué diablos me hiciste venir hasta acá? Más te vale que sea algo importante, tenía cosas que hacer.

El muchacho simplemente se corrió para dejarlo pasar, y el hombre lo hizo, ondeando su capa con elegancia y prepotencia a la vez... la cual se desvaneció de inmediato a penas su mirada se clavó en aquella espalda desnuda, en aquel cuerpo que descansaba sobre la cama de su hijo, y en aquel rostro tapado de bucles que podía reconocer a la perfección, incluso si le vendaban los ojos... incluso si se los arrancaban de sus cuencas.

- No lo sé... ¿Te parece importante esto, papá? - escuchó sisear a sus espaldas.

El rostro de Draco Malfoy era poesía para su hijo. Estaba completamente descompuesto. Lo había atravezado con la imagen de lado a lado, y podía escuchar como su corazón se desangraba lentamente. Gota por gota.

- Creo que sí – prosiguió venenosamente Scorpius – Creo que era lo único importante para tí, ¿no?... lástima que sea yo quien lo haya obtenido, mientras tú vivías de estúpidos recortes.

Una macabra y tenue risa se escapó de los labios del joven, que luego de darle unas burlonas palmadas de consuelo a su padre, se retiró del lugar, sintiéndose aliviado después de tantos años de angustia y malestar.

Lo dejó a solas con lo que tanto deseaba, y que ya le había arrebatado de las manos con crueldad... Lo dejó a solas con su peor pesadilla, que ahora dormía profundamente, sin saber el tormento que le estaba provocando... Lo dejó a solas, pues el trabajo ya había terminado. Su venganza había sido completada con éxito.

Si su padre le quitó la ilusión de lo que era vivir en una verdadera familia, él tuvo que esperar varios años para poder quitarle la ilusión de lo que él quería para sí... y ese algo era Hermione Granger.

_"Gracias, profesora"_ pensó el rubio para sus adentros, mientras al otro lado de la puerta, un grito desgarrador cortó el aire, y una exclamación ahogada lo calló.

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Necesito ir a un sihhhcólogo? Espero que se hayan entretenido con la lectura.**_

_**Cariños,**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ouch, caí en la tentación. Una musa revoltosa - y mala leche - me estuvo martillando el cerebro con la continuación. ¡Así no puedo trabajar! Así que decidí hacerle caso y escribirla desde mi exilio. Quería agradecerle a los lectores por sus hiperventilados reviews, aunque a algunos no les gustó la historia, je je je. Saludos especiales a:_** Bigi43, Edna, Ludmy, AngieShields, Chanita23, Mainy Bruja, Sami Maraurder girl, Angy Malfoy, Hatshe w, Elhora, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Luna Black, Fergie Granger, Gossip Girl,**_ _**Lupisprincess, , Beautifly92, Aby Potter Malfoy, Cissy Blackfoy, Ygorla, Luna Maga, Salesia, Eli Granger Malfoy, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Mariana, Vlakat, Enichepo, Miranda Black Malfoy, Crystallus, Tildita, Karix7, Natisluna, Hestia Phoenix, Makarva, Jos Black, Lara Evans, Fiona Garay, Shashira, Atenea92, Islian, Lady Lorick, Kunii 24, Zareth Malfoy, Drajer4. **_

También un agradecimiento a quienes leen desde las sombras. ¡Ah! y a **Salesia, **que me dio una sugerencia muy buena.

Cariños,

_**Mad**_

_La abogada poco seria y exiliada. Que después de escribir este capítulo, quiere empezar a relatar una comedia, pero tendrá que aguantarse hasta la segunda semana de abril. _

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**2**

.

Respiraba agitadamente, sus hombros se movían de arriba a abajo de forma exagerada, conteniendo las ganas de lanzársele encima y asesinarla con sus propias manos. Asfixiarla hasta que el último aliento fuera suyo, y verla desvanecerse sin vida, para que nunca más lo atormentara con su presencia, con su mera existencia.

Se sentía desquiciado, a punto de explotar. Sus puños estaban tan apretados que clavaba sus uñas en las palmas, dejando marcas en ellas que más tarde le dolerían, aunque claro, el dolor nunca se compararía con el que ahora estaba sintiendo. _¿Esa era la sensación de estar muerto?_ Quizás, o simplemente, estar muerto era más fácil. _¿De quién era la culpa? ¿De Scorpius o de ella? _Le costaba imaginar a Hermione Granger tratando de tirarse a un menor de edad, pero a la vez, le costaba creer que su propio hijo pudiera ser un sujeto tan despreciable...

Una luz de entendimiento iluminó su cerebro.

Su diario.

Su diario había desaparecido justo después del funeral de su esposa. La fuente de sus peores secretos se perdió, y ahora venia a entender en manos de quien estaba toda esa información. Quiso gritar otra vez. Quiso gritar y destrozar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Patear todos los muebles, romper las ventanas con los puños, hechizar y maldecir a quien se le cruzara. Estaba seguro, Scorpius se había hecho de el, y sabía que al leerlo, no podía menos que odiarlo.

_¿Vengaza? _Aquel niño que se escondía en las faldas de su madre cada vez que lo veía, aquél niño que a penas se dirigia a él por temor, ahora buscaba _¿Venganza? ¿Tan maquiavélico había sido para planear algo así? ¿Él era el culpable de ese dolor que le desgarraba cada órgano?_

Enfocó su mirada en su peor pesadilla.

No.

Aunque Scorpius hubiera planeado herirlo de tal forma, ella había caido como una reverenda estúpida. Se había dejado engañar a propósito, no era tan tonta. Granger también era culpable, e incluso, más culpable que su propio hijo, pues al menos él tenía un objetivo para hacerlo más allá del placer carnal que pudo obtener. Él era un Malfoy, se podía esperar una treta de esa calaña. _¿Ella?,_ no. Ella no tenía justificación.

- Sabía que tu matrimonio estaba mal, Granger, pero jamás pensé que llegarías tan bajo para seducir a un estudiante... - siseó peligrosamente.

Hermione temblaba, y sus labios se encontraban apretados en una perfecta línea, congelados, incapaces de proferir palabra. Se tapaba nerviosamente con la sábana, y lo miraba desde la cama con la expresión de un conejillo asustado, completamente arrepentida. Sin embargo, sus mejillas arreboladas y el brillo de sus ojos la delataban.

La muy zorra lo había disfrutado.

- ¿Te comió la lengua mi hijo? - inquirió irónico, pero en un tono que no dejaba de ser escalofriante - ¿O acaso se te secó la garganta de tanto gritar su nombre?

La iba a hacer llorar, lo sabia, su barbilla tiritaba. No necesitaba usar legeremancia en ella para saber que se sentía la peor escoria del universo, y que podía trapear el piso con su nombre si le apetecía. Ardió en rabia. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Avanzó tres zancadas hasta quedar a un lado de la cama, y agarró con fiereza su antebrazo, hundiendo los dedos en su suave piel hasta hacerle daño. No. No era una ilusión. Ella estaba ahí. El calor de su contacto lo confirmaba. _¿Cómo era posible? ¿En qué universo paralelo se encontraba?_

- ¡¿Por qué?! - masculló, rojo de ira, con la vena de su sien palpitante - ¡Explicate, maldita sangre sucia! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Responde! ¡Defiéndete! ¡Dí algo! ¡Lo que sea!

La movía agresivamente, tratando de hacerla reaccionar. _¿Dónde había quedado su valentía Gryffindor? ¿Dónde estaba ella? _

- Suéltame... Malfoy – susurró – No me toques.

Ahi estaba, como una débil cucaracha, incapaz de hacerle frente.

- Eres una zorra – le soltó con rencor, si dejar de apretarla con fuerza - ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Eres una maldita hipócrita que juega a la perfección, a la rectitud, cuando en el fondo, le abres las piernas a cualquiera... ¿me las abrirías a mi?

El insulto logró hacerla reaccionar. Pudo vislumbrar en sus orbes color miel la indignación, y un odio inconmesurable que logró encestarle otra puñalada en su ya sangrante corazón. Hasta entonces, no sabía que tenía uno.

- ¡Sueltame, Malfoy! - chilló, fulminándolo con la mirada - ¡No tengo porqué escuchar tus estupideces! ¡No me toques, idiota! ¡Te odio!

Draco Malfoy la soltó, y retrocedió quedamente hasta dónde se encontraba unos segundos antes, con una sensación desagradable en todo su cuerpo. Algo que hace tiempo no sentía. Decepción. De ella, de él y de su propio hijo.

- ¿Dónde quedó esa insufrible sabelotodo impoluta? - esbozó en un murmullo - ¿Era una ilusión para ocultar a una puta?

No esperó respuesta.

Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta con tanta cólera que todo el lugar se remeció. Debía escapar de ahí, o sino, no respondía por sus actos. Sin embargo, no hubo avanzado ni dos pasos cuando se topó frente a frente con su versión más jóven, observándolo con una mueca victoriosa en el rostro, mientras le daba una calada al cigarrillo que estaba en su mano derecha. Aún estaba a medio vestir y despeinado el desgraciado.

- Para la próxima, podrías insonorizar el lugar – soltó el joven, imperturbable – Hasta acá tuve que escuchar tus desagradables gritos.

Suficiente. Draco Malfoy no tenía tanta paciencia.

Rápidamente, y sin medir sus fuerzas, se abalanzó hasta dónde se encontraba su hijo, y de un certero golpe en la mandibula lo tiró al piso. Su puño comenzó a doler de inmediato, al parecer, había aplicado tanta potencia que sus nudillos habían terminado afectados también. Pero algo extraño ocurrió. Algo que el mayor de los Malfoy no esperaba. Scorpius, secándose con la muñeca desnuda el rastro de sangre que emanaba de su labio, comenzó a reir despectivamente.

- ¿Sólo eso? - preguntó desde el suelo - ¿Un golpe? Esperaba más de tí...

- No me tientes, Scorpius, no me tientes – amenazó, apuntándolo con la varita – Que si bien, jamás pude conjurar un Avada, puedo Cruciarte hasta que desees morir.

- Hazlo. Me da igual – escupió desdeñoso – Después de todo, creo que no voy a sentir otra satisfacción así en mi vida. Me podría morir tranquilo en este instante.

Draco lo tomó por los hombros como si fuera una marioneta y lo estrelló contra la pared. Sentía que de un momento a otro iba a enloquecer, e iba a cometer una atrocidad que le valdría un ticket sin retorno a Azkaban.

- ¿Por qué? - soltó dolido - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Y aún así preguntas? - contestó ceñudo.

- Hasta ahora, jamás te toque un pelo, Scorpius, jamás. Nunca te hice daño como mi padre lo hizo conmigo, ¿y así me pagas?

- Disculpa, pero... ¿en qué puto mundo vives? - gruñó furioso el muchacho, soltándose de su agarre de un manotazo – Es verdad, nunca me tocaste un pelo, pero ¿acaso crees que por eso te conviertes en un buen padre? Nunca tuve una pizca de la atención que le ponías a esa sangre sucia, nunca me miraste de verdad, nunca existí para ti. Pasabas de largo y me ignorabas abiertamente, como también ignorabas a mi madre. Crecí consolándola de tus desprecios, y jamás conocí lo que era esa complicidad paterna que tenian los demás con sus progenitores. ¿Acaso crees que no te odio por eso? ¡Te detesto! Y mi venganza no ha acabado, padre, claro que no. Sé que un polvo con la impura no te dolería tanto como si logro en verdad que se enamore de mi, y considerando que es de público conocimiento que su matrimonio con Weasley ha fracasado, debo confesar que no creo que me resulte tan difícil. Además, hay que aceptarlo, su cuerpo está fenomenal, y no le haría asco a repetir lo de hoy una y otra vez.

La verdad dolía, y Draco Malfoy lo supo de primera mano.

Nunca pensó que lo había hecho tan mal, nunca creyó que lo había herido tanto, pero ya era tarde para pedir disculpas. El mal estaba hecho.

Jamás quiso ser una réplica de Lucius, y en su especial forma de ser, quería a su hijo. Procuraba darle lo mejor y no envenenarlo como lo había hecho su padre con él. Pero al parecer, eso no bastó. _¿Cómo no ignorar a su madre? _Nunca la quiso, ni por asomo. Habían sido obligados a contraer matrimonio por cuestiones diplomáticas, le habían cortado las alas nuevamente para elegir qué camino tomar y tratar de estar en paz. Incluso, los padres de ambos le habían obligado a engendrar un heredero. _¿Cómo se debía sentir al respecto? __¡Era una persona, por Salazar, no un juguete! _Pero Astoria jamás lo vió así. Ella acataba las órdenes, y mediante engaños, logró quedarse embarazada de él. Cómo la odió en ese momento. La odió con todo su ser.

Sin embargo, cuando nació su hijo, no pudo sentir lo mismo hacia él. Lástima que ella lo utilizara para tratar de manipularlo, y eso había terminado con una resolución muy simple para Draco Malfoy. Ignorarlos a los dos. Resolución que terminó por ser desastroza... para ambos.

_¿Quería guerra?_ guerra tendría.

- Eso lo veremos, Scorpius – esbozó con una extraña mirada en los ojos – Eso lo veremos – repitió, antes de irse de ahí impulsado por el mismo demonio, mientras a sus espaldas, su hijo volvía a reir con desprecio.

**&**

.

No quería aparecerse en su sala de clases, no quería verlo ni en pintura. No se sentía capaz de plantarse al frente de todos sus alumnos y ser observada por ese par de ojos grises calcados a los de su padre. Había cometido un error, un garrafal error por primera vez en su vida, y había sido atrapada_ in actum_. Había dejado que su depresión por Ron la arrastrara a un juego peligroso, y ahora, desenmascarada por el que fue su peor enemigo, sólo podía rogar a Merlín que se quedara callado.

No le importaba en lo más mínimo que podía opinar Ron, pero... _¿Y Rose? ¿Hugo? ¿Harry?. _

Tendría que hablar con Malfoy grande y comprar su silencio, cualquiera que fuera el precio... Tragó espeso. _¿En qué se había convertido? ¡Ella era racional, por todos los hechiceros! ¡Y se dejó seducir por un alumno en un momento de debilidad!_. Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que pensar frio. Tenía que volver a ser ella, borrar de sus recuerdos el fatídico día de ayer y tratar de recoger los trozos de su demacrada autoestima.

Actuar como si nada.

Entró al aula unos minutos antes de la hora, y suspiró al comprobar que aún estaba vacía. Caminó hasta su escritorio arrastrando los pies, mas cuando llegó al frente de el, notó que había algo fuera de lugar en el panorama.

Una manzana.

Una manzana roja como la sangre, y brillante como si hubiera sido lustrada. Y al frente de ella, un pequeño pergamino con una pulcra caligrafia en tinta verde.

.

"_**Para mi profesora favorita**_

_**S.M"**_

**.**

**&.&.&.**

**.**

**&.&.**

**.**

**&.**


	3. Chapter 3

Esto es una falta de responsabilidad del porte de toda Inglaterra.

No debería estar escribiendo, ¡claro que no!. Debería estar memorizando a toda carrera los 5 años de mi estadía en la facultad de derecho para rendir mi examen de grado, pero bueno, digamos que entre más se acerca el "gran día", más me parece interesante hacer otras cosas que estudiar. ¡Hasta me hice un Twitter! (que está en mi perfil) ¡eso si que es ser ociosa!

Bleh.

Entonces, habiéndome confesado, procedo a agradecer los maravillosos reviews que han llegado, de verdad, me sorprende mucho la respuesta que ha tenido esta historia: _**Karix7, Shashira, AngieShields, Ludmy, ZarethMalfoy, Lady Lorick, Abril, Lita Welligyon, Ailei-chan, Saster, Aignie, Salesia, Monzy Rozen, Lara Evans, María, Chanita 23, Meiny bruja, Andeli Malfoy Cullen, Eli Granger Malfoy, Hestia Phoenix, Luna Maga, Elizabeth, Bigi43, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Natisluna, Luna Black, Ginnywp, Beautifly92, Petit Delice, Jos Black, Edna Black, Atenea92, , Vlakat, Fergie Granger, Tentoushi Tomoe, Bernardita, Elhora, Yelen, Enichepi (y no "enichepo" XD), Angy Malfoy, Ygorla, Hatshe w, Rianne Black, Madelinegiovani, Anna Granger 69, Anais, y Elita2000.**_

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Shashira, **que me echa porras via msn.

También agradecimientos a quienes leen desde las sombras, y que a veces dan señales de vida.

Cariños,

_**Mad**_

_La abogada poco seria. (e irresponsable)_

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**4**

.

Lo había evitado. Y Merlín era testigo de cuanto le había costado.

Llevaba casi nueve días escabulléndose como una cobarde de un crío de diecisiete años, que la perseguía con la mirada, tratando de encontrar un momento a solas para atormentarla. _¿Qué diablos queria?_ Ya había caido ante sus encantos como una tarada, ya había traicionado todos sus principios y se había convertido en una inmoral. _¿Qué más quería? ¿Enloquecerla? ¿Trastornala?. _Escondió la cara entre ambas manos, frustrada, _¿cómo había sido capaz de cometer semejante barbarie? _

En una forma muy retorcida, se sintió halagada cuando el chico comenzó a atosigarla con cartas y miradas meses atrás, el día que todo comenzó. De alguna forma, se sintió atractiva, joven otra vez, una reacción que Ron Weasley, su marido, hace bastante tiempo había dejado de conseguir por irse a copas con otras. Suspiró. Cuando dió el "sí" hace tantos años, vestida de pulcro blanco y sin haber conocido hombre, nunca pensó que su matrimonio se iría por el retrete y que sería él, su querido Ron, aquél a quien amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, quien tiraría la cadena para la perdición de ambos. Ya todo estaba perdido para su relación.

Suspiró desganada. Su vida era una reverenda mierda.

Un suave _toc toc _la sacó de sus pensamientos, y tras la puerta de su despacho, apareció una cabellera roja y brillante. Rose, su hija mayor, ingresó a paso lento, retorciéndo las manos entre si, con una expresión de preocupación en su pecoso rostro.

- Mamá... ¿es cierto lo que dicen? - susurró, tomando asiento en el sofá, al lado de su madre - ¿Es verdad?

Hermione Granger tragó espeso, pensando lo peor. _¿Se habría enterado de su desliz? ¿Scorpius habría alardeado de haber tenido sexo con una profesora? ¿O Malfoy ya la había denunciado?_

- ¿Qué es lo que dicen, amor? - preguntó con falsa traquilidad, temblando como una hoja por dentro.

- Que le enviaste la petición de divorcio a Papá.

Una ráfaga de alivio recorrió su alma. No era tan grave después de todo.

- Sí, cariño, así fue – respondió, acariciándole el pelo con ternura - ¿cómo lo supiste?

- Rita Skeeter.

La castaña frunció el ceño, preguntándose como esa alimaña seguía viva, y notando que era la primera vez que publicaba algo cierto de ella. Claro, no queria imaginar en qué terminos habría dado la noticia, _¿con quién la habría relacionado esta vez? ¿Con Harry de nuevo? ¿Con Krum? _.

- No te preocupes, Mamá – se apresuró a decir la muchacha, al ver su expresión enfuruñada - Lo entiendo, también Hugo. Lo único que nos interesa es que sean felices, aunque estén separados, es lo mejor para ambos. De verdad, por nosotros no se preocupen. Además, hace tiempo que ambos llevan vidas a parte.

Hermione sonrió al escucharla. Definitivamente, a pesar de todo, había criado unos hijos de los que se sentía completamente orgullosa. Ambos eran lo suficientemente maduros como para comprender la situación y no verse afectados – en demasía – por ello. La acercó por la nuca y depositó un maternal beso en su frente, agradeciéndole con ello su comprensión.

- Gracias hija.

Rose se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, enlazando sus manos a las de ella en una señal de apoyo.

- Habíendo solucionado esa duda, mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo totalmente fuera de contexto?

- Claro, mi vida, dime.

Los ojos azules de la muchacha se desviaron hacia el piso, para luego cerrarlos y respirar profundamente, como si tratara de encontrar la suficiente valentía para proferir las palabras y formular la pregunta que martillaba su cerebro.

- Cuando recién entré a Hogwarts, mi padre me prohibió acercarme a un chico, Scorpius Malfoy. Tú lo conoces, le haces clases – puntualizó nerviosa - Nunca entendí porque lo hizo, y sin embargo, no he desobedecido aquella orden, a pesar de que jamás me explicó los motivos... Sé que cuando eran estudiantes, el padre de él les hacía la vida imposible a ustedes y al tio Harry, pero eso, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo? Tú me enseñaste siempre a no prejuzgar a la gente y a valorar a las personas por su propio mérito, y en este caso, papá no me ha permitido hacerlo. ¿Por qué?

Hermione estaba tan pálida como el mármol, y sentía la garganta apretada. El karma la perseguía. El maldito karma que colocaba a ese muchacho en cada aspecto de su vida.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora, hija? - indagó, tratando de no parecer muy interesada, controlando a duras penas un gemido de desesperación.

- Porque estoy en séptimo año, pronto saldré de este castillo, y no veré más a la mayoría de mis compañeros, incluyéndolo. Y la verdad, Mamá, a pesar de que no he hablado nunca con él, sólo intercambiar un par de saludos de cortesía, me... me... me gusta – confesó, tan colorada como su cabello - Es inteligente, el mejor en pociones, elegante, caballeroso y porqué no decirlo, muy guapo. Siempre me he sentido atraida por él, y ahora que el término del colegio se acerca, para ser sincera, no quiero irme sin antes haber intercambiado con él algo más que el "buenos días". Quiero conocerlo, y si Papá me lo va a prohibir, quiero que tú me expliques el porqué, ya que de él no voy a obtener una respuesta racional.

La mujer sintió como su alma se escapaba del cuerpo, y como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia. Su labio inferior empezó a tiritar como si tuviera ropa mojada pegada al cuerpo, y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, al igual que las palpitaciones de su corazón.

- ¡Mamá! - exclamó su hija, preocupada - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Mamá?

- Prometeme... - susurró ella, en un hilillo de voz - Prometeme que jamás te vas a acercar a él.

- Pero mamá...

- ¡Prométemelo! - cortó en un chillido adolorido - No puedo explicarte los motivos, Rose, pero confía en mí... por favor.

La pelirroja respiró hondo, y un halo de decepción cubrió su rostro. Sus ojos, antes brillantes por la emoción de confesar esa clase de sentimientos a su madre, se opacaron hasta perder incluso ese color azulado claro que solían tener.

- Esta bien. Prometido – masculló molesta – Ahora te dejo, estás ocupada y no quiero seguir molestándote. Con permiso.

Antes de poder decir otra palabra, Rose se levantó de su lugar y salió del despacho a grandes zancadas, con los puños férreamente apretados hasta blanquear sus nudillos. Por una de sus mejillas corrió una lágrima que su madre no alcanzó a percibir, pues de haberlo hecho, habría entendido que su hija estaba lejos de cumplir su palabra; y que esa había sido la última ocasión en que vería a su pequeña Rose como la niña inocente que solía ser...

.

**&**

.

Después de semanas de intentos fallidos, había podido encontrársela a solas, y la muy ingenua de su profesora no se había percatado que la estaba acechando cual cazador. Sigilosamente avanzó por aquel pasillo solitario, y la tomó sorpresivamente, logrando que la mujer diera un respingo y un pequeño grito que él acalló con su mano derecha.

- ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Acaso no cumplí tus expectativas la otra tarde? - susurró aterciopeladamente, dejando de tapar su boca para proceder a acariciar con la yema de los dedos su mejilla.

Ella parecía una niña asustada, y temblaba ante el contacto de su fría piel, dejando escapar de sus brazos los gruesos libros que apresaba, hasta ese momento, contra el pecho. Sin embargo, luego de unos instantes, reaccionó de la sorpresa inicial.

- Déjeme, joven Malfoy, tengo cosas que hacer – soltó ceñuda, quitándole la mano de un movimiento de cabeza – No me vuelva a tocar inapropiadamente. No me hable fuera de clases. Es una orden.

- ¿Joven Malfoy? - repuso él, reprimiendo una sonrisa para parecer ofendido - Me hiere, profesora, después del momento que compartimos, supuse que había más _intimidad_ entre nosotros. Que podríamos llamarnos por los nombres, _Hermione_.

Scorpius redujo la distancia entre ambos, y rozó levemente sus delgados labios contra los de la mujer, que parecía demasiado aturdida como para alejarlo. Cuando creyó estar seguro, e iba a proceder a tomarlos, e incluso, pensaba en llevársela sutílmente a su torre, y de ahí a su cama, ella lo empujó por los hombros, roja de vergüenza y furia en partes iguales.

- Usted lo dijo, soy su profesora, así que tenga un poco más de respeto y quítese de mi camino.

Hermione Granger tomó un gran respiro y se agachó para recoger sus libros, tratando de poner su cabeza en frio. Su alumno hizo lo mismo, y agarró uno de los libros como rehén, escondiéndolo tras la espalda como un pequeño travieso.

- Pásamelo – ordenó ceñuda, estirando su mano – Devuélvamelo, Joven Malfoy.

- No hasta que me respondas, _Hermione_ – respondió sin pizca de verguenza - ¿Por qué ahora estás tan fría conmigo? ¿O acaso sólo me utilizaste por la ocasión?

Era indignante. _¿Ella, utilizándolo?. _Si bien no había sido su idea encamarse con un alumno - y jamás se lo hubiera pensado o imaginado - se había dejado engatusar por un muchacho atractivo y salvaje, que de cierta manera, la hacía sentir viva con sus insinuaciones.

Era oficial. Estaba loca de remate.

Scorpius sonrió hipócritamente al notar su turbación, para luego agregar con descaro.

- Es decir, no me importa... puedes utilizarme cuando quieras. Pero sinceramente, creí que sería más seguido, considerando todo lo que gritaste y gemiste la vez anterior, pensé que había llenado tus expectativas. Lo siento... si me dejas, podemos practicar para satisfacerte, tú sabes, la práctica hace al maestro, y en esta materia, yo aprendo rápido.

Hermione se puso roja hasta las orejas y, olvidando el libro secuestrado, se levantó rapidamente de ahí, avergonzada hasta la punta de los pies, arrancando de aquel joven que la miraba aún en cuclillas, con una sonrisa victoriosa de oreja a oreja, planeando desde ya como la haría caer en sus redes... otra vez.

.

**&**

.

Se miraba al espejo atentamente, recorriendo su propio rostro como si no lo conociera, como si no le perteneciera, como si fuera de alguien más. Sus facciones, su cabello largo, el brillo de sus ojos eran distintos, opacados, duros, extraños. Nunca se había percatado que su peor miedo se había vuelto realidad: era una copia exacta a su padre, a aquel a quien juró nunca parecerse. Bufó ceñudo y negó con la cabeza, a la vez que tomaba una cinta de seda negra y la ataba en las hebras doradas que enmarcaban su afilado rostro _¿En qué momento tuvo la mala idea de dejárselo crecer? _Su propio inconsciente lo traicionaba, el reflejo del espejo no lo representaba.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

Su vida era una constante de lo mismo, y todo era producto de su propia actitud, su culpa. Se había dejado llevar como un autómata por tantos años... el rencor a sus padres, a la sociedad entera, a su propia esposa lo habia condenado a una vida gris, plana e infeliz, y de paso, había condenado a su propio hijo, que nada tenía que ver en sus propios demonios, y que hoy le reclamaba venganza como todo un Malfoy.

No. No podía culparlo por ello, pero tampoco podía perdonarlo. Nunca, en todos sus años, alguien había logrado herirlo hasta tal punto de casi lograr que enloqueciera, ni siquiera su tía Bellatrix y sus "divertidos" juegos de "yo te lanzo un crucio y tú lo soportas", que tanto le gustaba practicar con él durante la guerra, a vista y paciencia de todos. _¿Qué tanta influencia tenía en la personalidad humana el dónde te tocara nacer? ¿La familia que te cría?. __**Toda**_, se respondió. Y la línea familiar apedillada Malfoy no sólo tenía la sangre más pura de la sociedad mágica, sino que también la más propensa a la maldad.

Fue entonces que tomó una resolución. Él, Draco Malfoy, no podía seguir tratando de escapar a su propia naturaleza, así que le haría frente con el mentón en alto, y tomaría todo lo que se le diera la gana del mundo y de la vida misma. Si por sus venas corría un líquido rojo que anunciaba pecado, pues pecador sería. Si antes de nacer, el destino había decidido que sería el malo de la historia, pues el villano sería. _¿Qué más daba? _ya estaba condenado al infierno de todos modos.

_¿Su hijo? _Su hijo era harina de otro costal. Le daria una lección, una fuerte y dolorosa lección que probablemente lograría que lo odiara aún más, pero ya poco le importaba. Sólo quería corregirlo, salvarlo de su propia carga genética, de su apellido, pues aún con Scorpius no estaba todo perdido. Él aún podía ser algo más que "un Malfoy".

Estaba decidido. Lo dejaría probar el papel del villano un tiempo, y después le enseñaría cómo se comporta uno de verdad. Destilaría tanta maldad y perversión que le daría asco, y Scorpius vería la realidad con sus propios ojos, no con los de un chiquillo enfuruñado, envenenado por los comentarios y la victimización de su madre manipuladora.

_¿Que haría respecto al tema "Granger"? _Se preguntó, esbozando una maquiavélica sonrisa, y como si la hubiera invocado, en su habitación apareció uno de sus elfos domésticos para anunciarle la llegada de una visita. Él no recibía visitas. Sólo una persona podía estar ahí.

Asintió condescendiente y le dijo que la hiciera pasar a su despacho, mientras se arreglaba arrugas invisibles en su túnica. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo antes de bajar al primer piso de su mansión, saboreando los minutos que probablemente le estaban causando un malestar profundo a la mujer de sus pesadillas.

Cuando entró al lugar, no le dedicó ninguna mirada hasta llegar a su escritorio, sentarse al frente de ella, y colocar ambos codos en la mesa, en una posición que solía adoptar cuando trataba de negocios. Sólo entonces elevó sus ojos y la miró. Estaba deliciosamente avergonzada. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de carmín y se removía inquieta en su asiento, como si estuviera repleto de bichos. Era Granger, tal como la recordaba en los años de su juventud, con esas ondas cayéndole por la espalda... _¿Cómo podía ser la misma que había encontrado enredada en las sábanas de su hijo?_

- Tardaste. - soltó él en el modo más impersonal e indiferente que pudo -No pensé que fueras tan cobarde para retrasar una conversación pendiente.

Ella frunció el ceño contrariada, y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

- ¿Sabías que vendría? - dijo, y Draco rodó los ojos demostrando la obviedad – Entonces sabes a qué... ¿Qué pides por tu silencio? ¿Qué quieres?

La pregunta que tanto esperaba había sido formulada. Una ráfaga adrenalínica cruzó su columna vertebral, más nada de eso se notó en sus facciones. Draco Malfoy era un jugador, un mentiroso y el mejor actor en lo que se refiere a sus emociones. Podía mantenerse impasible, a pesar de que por dentro estuviera ardiendo de ansiedad, y que sus manos picaban por conocer con exactitud cual era la textura de la piel de aquella que tantas veces había deseado a la distancia, y que ardía en celos cada vez que veía a cierta comadreja posar sus sucios dedos en ella.

- Granger, Granger, Granger – repitió, negando con la cabeza – No hay nada que puedas darme que no tenga ya. Absolutamente nada.

Hermione frunció aún más el ceño, y arrugó un tanto la nariz. Era impresionante su desconcierto, mas no podía imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio. Por más que trataba de leer sus intenciones, los ojos grises de Malfoy parecían unas murallas imposibles de derribar.

- Entonces... ¿qué harás? - preguntó finalmente en un murmullo.

- ¿Que haré? - repitió enarcando una ceja - ¿Te refieres a si delataré a la zorra que se esconde detrás de la apariencia intachable? ¿Si me tragaré la vergüenza de que mi hijo se liara con una sangre sucia? La verdad, Granger, aún no lo decido. Pero me parece bastante interesante la idea de denunciarte a la opinión pública, ya sabes, _"la gran heroína del mundo mágico corrompe a menores"_ podría ser un material bastante rentable para cualquier periodico.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par, horrorizados con sólo imaginar dicha situación, más que nada por lo que sería de sus hijos, de su familia, de sus amigos. Más aún recordando la confesión de su pequeño orgullo... Rose jamás se lo perdonaría. Ella misma no lo hacía.

Lágrimas traicioneras se comenzaron a juntar en sus ojos, y Hermione hacía todo lo posible para no parpadear y derramarlas. Enterró sus uñas en las palmas para desviar su atención del dolor que sentía en su corazón, para transformarlo en uno físico, que a todas luces ardía menos. Dolía menos.

- Te pronpongo algo, y no está sujeto a negociación... – soltó el rubio, esperando unos segundos antes de continuar – Dos condiciones. La primera. Jamás, nunca, por ningún motivo, vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hijo. Te prohibo que hables con él a menos que sea de algo relacionado con la clase que le impartes. Si lo haces, te denuncio sin siquiera volver a tener esta conversación, ¿Está claro?

- No pensaba hacerlo, Malfoy, yo...

- La segunda – prosiguió interrumpiéndola – Desde hoy en adelante, hasta que te mueras, deberás hacer una cosa por mí cada día. Yo me encargaré de pedirtelo personalmente o vía lechuza. Si no te pido nada, nada pasa. Pero si lo hago y no lo cumples, te denuncio también. ¿Comprendido?

Hermione abrió tanto la boca que podía tragarse una mosca sin siquiera notarlo. Parpadeaba a la velocidad de la luz, pero pronto su expresión fue cambiando de un estado de shock a uno de enfado monumental.

- ¡No seré tu esclava, Malfoy! - gritó indignada.

- Eso no está en discusión, careces de poder de negociación. Lo tomas o lo dejas. Te lo repito, ¿Crees que no me tienta la idea de exponer a la verdadera Hermione Granger? ¿Que todos sepan la perra que eres? Creéme que de sólo pensarlo, me parece la verdadera y única compensación que podría existir para mi familia y el honor de mi apellido. Pero no lo haré, por la sencilla razón de que mi hijo también está involucrado, y no dejaré que caiga en desgracia por meterse con una sangre sucia pervertida, por muy _"salvadora del mundo mágico"_ que sea.

Si las miradas matasen, probablemente Malfoy estaría sirviendo de comida para los gusanos. Por la mente de la castaña comenzaron a pasar millones de hipótesis, conclusiones, planes y escenarios para salir de aquel embrollo, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente seguro como para arriesgarse. Estaba contra la espada y el ex mortífago.

- Está bien – murmuró después de un rato – Lo haré mientras no abuses de esto. No me convertiré en una cómplice de alguna de tus fechorías, ¿está claro?

- Te dije, por tercera vez, Granger, no tienes poder para negociar esta condición, pero tomaré tu respuesta como una aceptación. Perfecto... Ahora te haré la primera petición. Vuelvo de inmediato.

Hermione observó extrañada como el hombre se levantaba de su asiento y rodeaba el escritorio para salir de ahí, volviendo a los pocos segundos con una tijera metálica entre las manos, la cual depositó enfrente de ella, realizando un movimiento de cabeza para ordenarle que las tomara.

- ¿Y esto? - preguntó confundida.

- Córtame el cabello – ordenó Malfoy con naturalidad.

La mujer comenzó a reír creyendo que se trataba de una broma, sin embargo, el semblante serio de aquel ser extremadamente pálido le cortó el impulso jocoso de un tirón.

- ¡Qué! - exclamó al notar que hablaba en serio - ¿Qué dijiste?

- Además de pervertida, ¿sorda? - inquirió sardónico, con un dejo de fastidio en su voz - Te ordené que me cortaras el cabello.

- ¿Me ves cara de peluquera acaso? - refutó, cruzándose de brazos.

- No me dedico a hacer un estudio de tus facciones, que por lo demás, ahora que las observo, son bastante ordinarias – contestó con indiferencia – Simplemente supongo que habiendo criado a dos hijos, alguna vez lo hiciste. ¿Qué, Granger? ¿Vas a fallar a la primera petición? ¿Tan inservible eres?

Hermione se levantó de un salto de su asiento, y casi podía sentir sus entrañas cocinarse en el aceite de su propia furia. Mordiéndose la lengua para no decir alguna barbaridad, le indicó con el brazo que tomara su lugar, lo que el hombre hizo con completa naturalidad, algo divertido por la posición de mando que tenía respecto a su antigua rival. Ella procedió a desatar la cinta de seda negra que amarraba su cabello, y luego, lo peinó con los dedos.

- ¿De que largo lo quieres? - gruñó.

- Corto – respondió él, sin dubitar – Muy corto a los lados, algo más largo al centro.

- ¿Estilo militar? - preguntó, haciendo aparecer un par de trabas para afirmar las capas de pelo rubio.

- ¿Miliqué?

- Olvídalo.

Los mechones de cabello caían al piso, uno tras otro, mientras ella estaba muy concentrada en no cometer un error_. ¡Increible! _Su reputación ahora dependía de un buen corte de pelo, que bajo había caído para tapar un error garrafal que la perseguiría de por vida. Acababa de hipotecar su libertad al diablo, y el pensamiento la deprimía.

Luego de una media hora, ya no quedaba más que emparejar a los lados, y cuando lo hizo, suspiró agotada... no por el corte en sí, sino por el estres que le provocó hacerlo.

- Listo – sentenció, muy complacida por su trabajo.

Él se levantó, y con su varita limpió su despacho y su propia túnica de las hebras doradas que lo adornaban. La miró de arriba a abajo, y siseó con indiferencia.

- Te puedes ir.

Draco Malfoy salió del lugar sin siquiera dar las gracias ni despedirse. Simplemente se fue, y no comprobó como había quedado su cabeza luego de ponerla a disposición de una persona que distaba mucho de tener la calidad de estilista. Sin embargo, ella no reparó en eso. No señor. Reparó en que el rostro de su enemigo había rejuvenecido al menos un par de años, y que ahora, ese horrible parecido a Lucius Malfoy que había notado a penas lo volvió a ver, se había esfumado por completo. El hurón parecía otra persona. Pero seguía siendo la misma mierda por dentro.

_**Maldito idiota, **_pensó para sí misma, caminando a grandes zancadas hasta la salida, sin saber que las dos condiciones que le habían impuesto serían imposibles de cumplir.

Primero, porque no tenía la menor idea que las peticiones que vendrían en el futuro por parte de Draco Malfoy la podrían en jaque.

Y segundo, porque aunque quisiera alejarse del muchacho de sus tormentos, él no se lo dejaría tan fácil. No por nada, Scorpius era un Malfoy, viva copia de su padre, y lucharía por obtener lo que deseaba... Incluyéndola a ella.

**&.&.&.**

**.**

**&.&.**

**.**

**&.**

**.**

_Es oficial... soy una irresponsable... ¡prendan una velita por mi el 7 de abril! que si no paso mi grado, estaré imposibilitada de escribir T_T_

_Mad_

_La abogada estresada. _


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Chan! Volví con un nuevo capítulo del fic en el ojo de la polémica, y que a muchas les provoca sentimientos encontrados. _

_Les cuento que hoy me es posible actualizar porque me QUEMÉ. Sí, eso pasó. Me derramé café hirviendo en el muslo, lo que terminó conmigo llorando a las 6:30 de la mañana en la clínica y luego, volver a la casa para perder un día de trabajo. Uff... ¡a veces soy tan torpe!_

_Agradecimientos por sus reviews a: __**Bella Becquer, Shashira, Hestia Phoenix, Angie Shields, Arrayan. Krazykell 92, Jos Black, Karii Malfoy, Enichepi, Salesia, Lara evans, Elhora, Laurus Cullen Weasley, Islian, Abril, Luna Maga, Lagordis, Anna Granger 69, ZarethMalfoy, Madelinegiovani, C&M, Monzy Rozen, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Elizabeth, Nydia Hiragizawa, Akai Karura, Natasha Granger, Edna, Neissa, Atenea92, Angy Malfoy, Ygorla, Bernardita, Luna Black, Beautifly92, Camila92, Bigi43, Consue, Haru Chan, Rachi Malfoy Black,Alecrin, DarkZus. **_

_Agradecimientos totales también a quienes leen sin dejar señales de vida (y que son bastantes, je je je)_

_**Ah! éste capítulo está dedicado a Chanita 23. MIL DISCULPAS POR NO SALUDARTE POR TU CUMPLEAÑOOOOOOS!!! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO!!! SOY UNA ESCORIAAAA, PERDONAMEEEE!**_

_Cariños,_

_**Mad**_

_La abogada poco seria. (y quemada)_

_ps: recuerden que los capítulos de esta historia son más cortos que en las otras. O sino moriría con tres fics largos, ¿no creen?_

_ps: Felicitaciones a mi querida tesista, **Karix 7!**, niña, ojalá que le vaya bien en la premiación. _

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**4**

_**.**_

Hermione Granger jamás pensó que, luego de su extraño acuerdo con Malfoy padre, se quedaría tan tranquila. Sí, tranquila, pues habían pasado cinco días y el estúpido aún no le había pedido absolutamente nada, como si se le hubiera olvidado aquel absurdo pacto. Incluso, podría decirse que la actual profesora de transformaciones de Hogwarts estaba orgullosa de si misma, al poder evitar con una maestría notable al mayor de sus tormentos, Scorpius Malfoy, que últimamente sólo la miraba a distancia, mas no trataba de acercarse, como si ya hubiera perdido el interés en perturbarla.

Sin embargo, por las noches, mientras cepillaba su cabello ante el espejo, pensaba que no tenía que emocionarse por adelantado porque todo estaba saliendo bien, por el contrario, debía estar siempre alerta. Uno no se debía confiar en serpientes. Pero no era sólo eso lo que la consternaba... lo que más le preocupaba en estos días era su propia hija; Rose.

Rose había empezado a comportarse de una manera muy extraña. No atendía en clases - según le habían informado el resto de los profesores - y a penas la iba a visitar a su despacho, cosa que antes hacía con regularidad. _**¿Se habrá enojado? **_Se preguntaba a menudo, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda cada vez que recordaba aquella conversación, en donde su hija le confesaba su atracción por aquel muchacho con el que se habia acostado.

Fue entre pensamientos y preocupaciones que llegó el día viernes súbitamente, y ya el reloj iba a marcar las diez de la noche.

Hermione estaba frente a su cama, desabotonando su blusa para colocarse el pijama, cuando una lechuza comenzó a picotear insistentemente su ventana. El corazón se le paralizó. Esa lechuza no la conocía en lo absoluto, y de sólo mirarla, se notaba que era un ejemplar especialmente caro.

- Mierda... - masculló, sabiendo a la perfección que significaba.

Abrió la ventana y el ave dejó caer en sus manos una carta, saliendo de inmediato sin esperar respuesta alguna. Ceñuda, comenzó a abrirla, sintiendo las amigdalas en las manos. _¿Por qué diablos tenía que sucederle esto? ¿Por qué no simplemente violaba la ley y le lanzaba un obliviate por la espalda a ese par de hurones? _

"_**Granger;**_

_**Te espero en mi mansión en diez minutos, no tardes".**_

No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gruñido, _¿qué se creía que era? ¿su mascota? _Ni siquiera la había saludado, despedido, o se habia identificado. Nada. Ni siquiera le había preguntado si podía ir o no, simplemente se lo había comandado, como lo haría con cualquier elfo domestico. Lanzó otro gruñido de exasperación y comenzó a abotonarse la blusa nuevamente.

Se colocó su túnica y salió de su habitación. Tuvo que inventarle una excusa absurda a Minerva para usar la red flu, y la ocupó para ir a Hogsmeade, con el objeto de no levantar sospechas. Luego, pidió la red en el caldero chorreante, apareciéndose justo en la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy... él ya había habilitado la chimenea para su llegada.

- ¿Señora Granger? - preguntó un elfo, que apareció de un _pop _a su lado. Ella asintió confundida, todo estaba muy oscuro ahí – Sígame, por favor.

Hermione lo siguió en silencio, preguntándose en su fuero interno dónde la estaba llevando... todo se le hacía demasiado sospechoso, el ambiente estaba demasiado silencioso, casi muerto.

Después de caminar varios minutos - pues esa casa sí que era enorme - llegaron hasta una gran puerta de madera, tallada, digna de museo, y debía costar cientos de galeones, sino miles.

- Pase, señora Granger, pase por favor.

Nuevamente, Hermione acató la petición del elfo, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, pero a penas lo hizo, se arrepintió. Estaba en una habitación... _correción_, estaba en la habitación de Malfoy. Quiso que se la tragara la tierra en ese mismo instante, cuando al frente de ella, lo vio recostado en su enorme cama, usando un pijama de seda negro, leyendo un grueso libro con un candelabro - de oro, probablemente - iluminándole las páginas.

Ahogó una exclamación que la delató.

Ese leve sonido alertó al rubio de su presencia, que levantó la mirada desde su libro para clavarla en ella, cerrándolo de un sólo golpe al comprobar que efectivamente estaba ahí. Que su visita habia arribado.

- Te dije diez minutos, no veinte – soltó a modo de saludo.

- Vale, Malfoy, estoy aquí... ¿qué diablos quieres a esta hora? - se quejó la mujer, rodando los ojos.

Él también rodó los ojos, pero extrañamente, esa mueca que realizó, a Hermione le pareció infantil y hasta graciosa. Quizás, el corte de pelo realmente le había quitado la edad, razonó, pero sus lúdicos pensamientos pronto fueron interrumpidos por un movimiento de él, que paró automáticamente su corazón: el de Malfoy abriendo su cama y corriéndose para hacerle un espacio.

- ¡Que crees que haces! - chilló ella, completamente roja.

- ¿A qué crees que has venido? - preguntó el rubio, enarcando una ceja – Hoy dormirás conmigo.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? _Se preguntó la mujer en su cabeza, sintiendo como la bilirrubina le subía sin control, ¡hasta las orejas se le colorearon! y al tratar de hablar para insultarlo, y decirle que no era una puta -menos la de él - se atoró patéticamente con su propia saliva, comenzando a toser compulsivamente.

- Dios, Granger, si que eres torpe... - esbozó divertido - Dije "dormir" no que tengas "sexo" conmigo... al menos, no aún. Quizás más adelante, pero hoy no.

Ella seguía tosiendo, sintiéndose estúpida y confundida en partes iguales _¿por qué le estaba pidiendo aquello? ¿por qué quería sólo dormir con ella?_. Él esperó pacientemente a que recuperara el habla, sumamente entretenido con su reacción. Se esperaba algo de esa clase, pero jamás creyó que estuviera al borde del ahogo de la impresión. Casi mata a Granger con una frase, algo que nisiquiera Voldemort había podido lograr. Menuda ironía.

- Por... qué … quieres... eso... - dijo a duras penas, recuperando la respiración, pero aún doblada y agarrándose el estómago por el esfuerzo.

- Se me apeteció dormir acompañado – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y si me niego? - inquirió Hermione, incorporándose con aire desafiante - ¿Que harás?

- ¿Qué crees que haría?

La castaña apretó los dientes, impotente. Sabía que no podía negarse, pero _¿y si él se propasaba? _Malfoy no le daba ni un ápice de confianza, cero, mas _¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Y si la delataba? _No estaba dispuesta a ser condenada de por vida por toda la sociedad, sus amigos, su familia y sus propios hijos.

- No me quitaré la ropa – declaró, apretándo los puños.

- Nadie ha pedido que te la quites.

- Ni permitiré que te pases conmigo, ¿entendido?

- ¿Por qué diablos tienes que ser tan complicada? - bufó, ya hastiado de sus reservas - ¿O acaso estás decepcionada de que no te haya pedido que te "acuestes" conmigo? - ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ofendida – Vamos, Granger, no me hagas perder el tiempo... ¿dormirás conmigo o debo llamar al profeta?

La amenaza fue efectiva.

Los pasos de ella se dirigieron automáticamente a la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la orilla, tapándose con las frazadas, tratándo me mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ambos. Draco Malfoy no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada por su actitud, y sin esperar otro reclamo de su parte, apagó el candelabro, y se acomodó también, rodándo para tomarla por la cintura, y abrazarla por la espalda.

- ¡Que crees que haces! - exclamó asustada, tratándo de soltarse - ¡Te dije que no te sobrepasaras!

- No me he sobrepasado contigo, Granger, aunque si piensas que un simple abrazo es "sobrepasarse", no quiero ni pensar lo que consideras sexo...

- Suéltame, Malfoy.

- No me des órdenes – replicó, acomodándo la cabeza en su hombro – Las órdenes las doy yo, y agradece a Merlin que no te estoy pidiendo nada más que esto... ¿O eso es lo que buscas? ¿Que te obligue a otras cosas? ¿Te las das de masoquista? No me importaría darte en el gusto, creo que tengo unas cadenas por ahí...

Santo remedio. Ella dejó de moverse de inmediato, quedándose más quieta que una estatua, dejando que él la abrazara por la espalda, aturdida no sólo por lo extraño de la situación, sino que también, por ese aroma tan particular que expedía su peor enemigo. Su némesis.

No tardó en notar como la respiración de Malfoy iba lentificándose, hasta darlo por dormido. Trató de soltarse del abrazo sigilosamente, más cuando quiso hacerlo, los brazos de él la apresaron con mayor firmeza y posesión. Estaba atrapada, sin posibilidad de escape.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir, pero le era inútil.

Muchas preguntas rondaban por su cabeza, muchas preocupaciones aquejaban su corazón, y tanto nerviosismo tenía, que pensaba que se volvería loca.

Definitivamente, su vida estaba patas arriba, y esa noche, sería una muy larga...

.

_**&**_

_**.**_

Pasaba la media noche del domingo, y estaba leyendo los pergaminos que había dejado de tarea para los alumnos de quinto, tratándo de quitarse la noche del viernes de la cabeza, que tanto la había descolocado, y es que dicha petición le había parecido de lo más rara, e incluso, absurda. Él simplemente se dedicó a dormir abrazándola, nada más. _¿Que demonios pretendía con eso? _Sacudió la cabeza para volver a lo que hacía. Debía dejar de torturarse con suposiciones.

Se paseaba por su despacho con las gafas puestas, tratándo de concentrarse, y su ceño estaba levemente fruncido por las barbaridades que habían escrito sus alumnos en tan sólo veinte líneas. _¿Es que acaso no existía ninguno que se dignara a visitar la biblioteca? ¿Sabrían siquiera de la existencia de una? _Era el colmo. Por más que trataba de cambiarlos, las generaciones más jóvenes iban de mal en peor. Cero interés por los estudios, ninguno se esforzaba por obtener un extraordinario. _¿A dónde iba a parar el mundo con ellos? _

Unas manos heladas en su cintura detuvieron bruscamente la línea de sus pensamientos, dejándola paralizada...

El aliento mentolado que sintió contra su cuello le erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo, anunciándole de quién se trataba. Su peor pesadilla había vuelto a las andadas. Había cantado victoria demasiado rápido, aunque su instinto ya sabía que pronto volvería.

- Si fuera usted, le descontaría puntos por esa caligrafía tan horrenda – comentó el visitante, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro, observando divertido el trabajo que tenía entre manos – Creo que, objetivamente, no ha leído mejores trabajos que los mios, ¿cierto? soy un alumno excepcional.

Ella se lo sacudió de encima de un movimiento y se giró para enfrentarlo con irritación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada en particular... ¿acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi profesora favorita?

Hermione cerró los ojos tratando de buscar algo de paciencia dentro de su ser, pero no la encontró. Frustrada, volvío a abrirlos, y cuando lo hizo, deseó haberse quedado a oscuras e incluso ciega. Scorpius la miraba con esa típica máscara de ángel / demonio, sonriéndole de lado y bastante despeinado. Algunas hebras doradas caían salvajemente por su frente, y su camisa estaba desarreglada, arrugada, como si viniera de un reciente revolcón.

Sin esperar respuesta, él volvió a posar sus manos sobre su cintura, acercándola de un brusco movimiento. Le quitó las gafas con cuidado, y las dejó en el bolsillo de su camisa, a la vez que hundía sus labios en el cuello, comenzando a regalarle un recorrido de besos e imperceptibles mordiscos.

- No... no me toques – dijo ella, casi en tono de súplica

- Eso no era lo que decías hace dos semanas atrás, _Hermione – _musitó contra su oído, mientras su lengua comenzaba a delinear su oreja con sensualidad.

La castaña tuvo que reprimir un gemido que luchaba por salir de sus labios, tratando de retomar sus fuerzas, no sin dificultad, para alerjarlo de sí.

- ¡Basta! - gritó, quitándoselo de un empujón.

Él la miró con cierto grado de desconcierto. En alguna medida, creía que esa partida la tenia ganada, que había logrado doblegar nuevamente la voluntad de su indómita profesora de transformaciones, pero ella había decidido demostrarle lo contrario, que no era como las chiquillas que solía abordar en los momentos de tedio, que era una mujer de armas tomar.

- ¿Que diablos te sucede ahora? Me habías dejado en paz todos estos días, ¿porqué no simplemente te mantuviste lejos de mi? ¿Ah? ¡Déjame tranquila! ¡Entiende que no quiero nada contigo! ¡Todo fue un error, maldita sea! - chillaba ella, agitando los brazos.

Scorpius bufó sonoramente, y se alejó, dejándose caer en el sofá que había a sus espaldas. Se colocó en una posición que muchos considerarían seductora, pero en esos momentos, Hermione no tenía la intención de fijarse en eso. Estaba indignada, ¡más que indignada!, estaba frustrada de que su antigua tranquilidad, fuera destrozada por ambos Malfoy´s de una sola una estocada.

- No seguí insistiendo porque esperaba que tú te me acercaras, pero supongo que no te interesan tus hijos...- soltó, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos.

- ¿De qué hablas? - inquirió ceñuda.

- Ah, ya veo. ¿No tienes idea, cierto? me sorprende, profesora, que sus hijos no le tengan confianza, aunque en realidad, sólo me puedo referir a su hija... ¿Sabía usted que Rose tiene una "amistad" conmigo? - dijo, enfatizando el término con cierta picardía en el tono de voz.

Hermione adquirió una palidez fantasmal. _¿Así que por eso Rose ya no iba a su despacho? ¿Por eso Malfoy hijo la miraba constantemente, como si estuviera esperando que se acercara a él por su propia cuenta?_ Esto ya se estaba pasando de la raya. Que jugara con ella todo lo que quisiera, pero _¿con su hija? _Eso era harina de otro costal.

- Si le pones tan solo un dedo encima...- empezó, amenazándolo con el dedo, sin embargo, sus palabras fueron cortadas con un ademán de manos.

- Ya es tarde.

La cara de la mujer se deformó, y podía sentir como su mandíbula se desencajaba. El muchacho lanzó una carcajada divertida.

- Bueno, no "tan tarde" como quisiera – agregó con malicia - Pero podría serlo, si me lo propongo... su hija de verdad está colada por mí ¿acaso no le ha mencionado nada? Hace cinco días atrás fue a buscarme para hablar, y ayer ya se dejaba acorralar por las esquinas o detrás de las armaduras, tiene una predilección por los lugares públicos, un fetiche muy trillado debo admitir... No sé, profesora, creo que debería conversar con ella el concepto de "hacerse la difícil", aunque creo que todo se debe a que ha llevado la vida de mojigata demasiado tiempo, y ahora que conoce esta clase de placeres, no ha podido controlarse. No la culpo. Quizás eligió a la persona menos adecuada para comenzar a experimentar... digamos que se envician conmigo.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. Comenzó a boquear como pez fuera del agua, y cada vez se ponía más colorada; no sólo por la desfachatez con que él había soltado esas palabras, sino porque la sorpresa fue tal, que sus pulmones comenzaron a fallar, impidiéndole respirar. Se aguantaba a duras penas las ganas de encestarle un golpe en plena nariz. Pero, para su mala fortuna, no podía golpear a un alumno.

- Te prohibo que te vuelvas a acercar a ella – ordenó, completamente roja.

- Creo que usted no tiene nada que prohibirme, sino a ella. Ella es la que me busca. Además, si la dejo de lado luego de lo bien que lo hemos pasado, ¿que le diría? ¿me dejaría confesarle que usted me lo ordenó para que la odie? ¿o quizás, mejor sería confesarle lo que tenemos? ¿que prefiero a su madre? ¿que quiero a su madre? Eso sería un terrible golpe para su autoestima.

- ¡Tu y yo no tenemos nada, por todos los hechiceros! ¡lo de la vez anterior fue un error que no se volverá a repetir! -exclamó exasperada - ¡Y tú no me quieres! ¡Deja de fingir! ¿Qué te he hecho para que me tortures?

El rubio la miró con disgusto. _¿Torturar? ¿Eso pensaba que estaba haciendo? _no. Él no deseaba torturarla, por el contrario, al que deseaba torturar era a su padre, ella era un simple móvil, una herramienta. Sin embargo, en los últimos días se había dado cuenta de que ahora, esa especie de cacería respecto de su profesora no sólo tenía como fin dañar a su progenitor, sino que también, volver a tenerla bajo sus sábanas.

Entre ella más lo ignoraba, él más la deseaba. La recorría en clases con la mirada, admiraba secretamente su brillante mente, e incluso, un par de veces, mientras se acostaba con una y otra compañera entre asignaturas, la recordaba a ella gimiendo para poder llegar a un orgasmo decente. _¿Que diablos le había ocurrido? _

Se enfureció consigo mismo. Todo tenía que mantenerse así, como un juego, una venganza, nada más. Sin embargo, ella y sus movimientos delicados, su piel tersa a pesar de los años, su sonrisa sincera, y su olor tan caracteristico a vainilla se lo hacía imposible. Algo se removía en sus entrañas cada vez que sus ojos lograban captarla, y quizás eso mismo que no podía dilucidar precisamente de qué se trataba, era lo que atrajo a su padre por tanto tiempo, al punto de abandonar a su familia. Abandonarlo a él, a su propio hijo.

Era una maldita hechicera, y no en el sentido literal...

De dos zancadas logró acorralarla, colocando ambas manos contra la pared para que no pudiera escapar, creando una prisión entre ambos, cerrándole la vía de escape. La taladró con los ojos mientras sentía como un veneno ácido se acumulaba en su lengua, listo para explotar. Ella tenia la culpa de que las cosas se le estuvieran saliendo de control. Ella era la culpable de que su venganza no pudiera concretarse a la perfección. Sólo ella.

- Escúcheme, profesora – siseó, muy cerca de su rostro - No me venga a negar tan descaradamente que no sintió nada cuando se entregó a mí, ni que no le tiemblan las piernas cada vez que la atosigo, porque lo sé, lo noto cada vez que la miro y que sus mejillas se colorean. Deje de autoengañarse con sus discursos morales, porque sabe que en el fondo desea que lo nuestro se repita, al igual que yo. No me venga a decir lo que siento y lo que no, porque eso solo me compete a mi, ¿le queda claro? No la estoy torturando, es más, le estoy dando algo de sabor a su patética vida, y mis motivos para perseguirla jamás se los confesaré. Quedemos en que, fuera de todo lo anterior, usted me atrae demasiado, y en cierta medida, me tiene algo obsesionado.

Él se retiró, dejándole algo de espacio para respirar, mientras la mujer lo veía desde su sitio con estupefacción, incapaz de creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó ella en un tono de desesperación, casi al borde de las lágrimas - ¿Qué es lo que deseas por alejarte de mi hija?

Scorpius Malfoy sonrió y volvió a reducir la distancia entre ambos, observándola con lujuria de arriba a abajo.

- Quiero que seas mía – susurró contra sus labios, clavándole los dedos en los hombros, empujándola con su cuerpo contra la pared que tenía Hermione a sus espaldas, como si quisiera hundirla en ella – La deseo a usted, profesora.

Hermione respiró hondamente y elevó la mirada con toda la valentía que pudo. A pesar de que la cercanía de esa perfecta, joven y angulosa cara la llegaba a marear, no podía seguir dejándo que la manipulara, no más, ella era la adulta de los dos, la con experiencia en la vida, la que debía tomar las riendas del asunto.

- Jamás.

Una mueca de insatisfacción adornó brevemente el rostro níveo del muchacho, que pronto, cambió a una expresión muy perversa. Tenía los labios tensos en una línea, y la miraba con los ojos en rendijas. Su iris estaba oscura, gélida, punzante. Retiró las manos de sus hombros, lentamente, dedo por dedo, como si estuviera aún masticando el rechazo, encajándolo en su gran orgullo.

- Muy bien – sentenció con un dejo de rencor, retrocediendo de espaldas con lentitud hasta la puerta - Si no quiere ser mi amante, será mi suegra, aunque ¡claro! Eso no le asegurará que deje de acosarla, a la vez que me divierto con su hija... veremos si ella heredó la misma pasión en la cama que su madre.

- No te atreverías... - soltó la castaña, horrorizada.

- No me tiente, y para que vea que soy bueno, le doy una semana para pensarlo.

Él le guiñó un ojo de manera seductora, buscando consternarla, y lo logró sin mucha dificultad. La mujer lo miraba con pánico, temblaba como una hoja, y estaba completamente pálida, inmóvil, mientras él se retiraba con ánimo triunfante.

- ¡Malfoy, no! - gritó ella con las manos empuñadas, antes de pudiera salir del lugar.

- Scorpius para usted, mi querida profesora.... Scorpius para usted.

Con una última sonrisa y una mirada significativa, el muchacho cerró la puerta por fuera, dejándola en la más absoluta depresión. Hermione tuvo que tomar asiento pues sus piernas le fallaban, sentía que su alma se había escurrido al piso, y que su despacho giraba y giraba a su alrededor. Tapó su rostro con ambas manos, intentando racionalizar lo que había sucedido, y cómo su vida se había ido a la mierda con una mala decisión. Un momento de calentura provocado por el despecho... _¿por qué su matrimonio tenía que fracasar? _Si las cosas hubieran estado bien con Ron, jamás habría caído en las redes de esa serpiente, pero la argolla que aún llevaba en su anillo no era más que una carga. Ron simplemente esperaba que se concretara el divorcio para salir oficialmente con la otra, a pesar de que su fingido respeto ya no valía la pena, ya que muchos medios lo habían fotografiado con esa rubia, mientras ella, sola, encerrada en Hogwarts y llena de dolor, encontró en ese joven una vía de desquite.

_¿Cuando se imaginaría que un crío pudiera ser tan perverso? _En ese momento de debilidad, jamás reparó que se estaba metiendo con el hijo de un bastardo, y que, probablemente, sería una fiel copia a de su padre. Un desalmado, cínico y manipulador. Alguien que podía ingeniárselas para hacerle la vida imposible, pero _¿qué más esperaba?_ Una parte de ella sentía que merecía este sufrimiento al cometer semejante barbarie, al dejarse llevar por los placeres carnales, obviando la edad, la relación profesora – estudiante, y su propia condición de casada.

Sí. Ella se merecía todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero su hija no. Rose no.

Rose era una victima de las circunstancias, y de las consecuencias de su pecado. Rose estaba enamorada de una imagen, mientras ella sabia que se escondía detrás... pero _¿cómo decírselo? ¿cómo lograr que le creyera sin tener que confesarle lo que había hecho? _Era imposible, estaba de manos atadas por el momento, y de solo pensar cuanto sufriría su pequeña pelirroja, su corazón agonizaba. Pero no podía ceder a las presiones de Scorpius Malfoy, no señor. De darle en el gusto, no sólo estaría reiterando un error que juró jamás volver a cometer, sino que también estaría traicionando los sentimientos de su hija, y el pacto con Draco Malfoy... No es que le importara mucho lo último, pero sabía que si él se enteraba, la denunciaría públicamente y hundiría su vida.

No. No podia aceptar que ese mocoso jugara con ella y su hija. Ya vería como lograba separarla de él, mas _¿Qué haría ahora? _Estaba entre Malfoy´s, completamente chanteajeada por un padre y su hijo, ambos pidiéndole cosas incompatibles, excluyentes entre sí.

Un sollozo desesperado emergió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Hermione Granger, sabiendo que lo peor estaba por venir, y que el más mínimo error, podría enviarla al mismísimo averno.

_._

_**Continuará....**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.**_

O_O


	5. Chapter 5

A pesar del bloqueo que sufro para escribir, ¡aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic de la discordia! Espero que no haya quedado tan mal...

Agradecimientos por sus comentarios a: _**Bigi43, Camila92, Karix7, Azturial, Sobeyda Granger, Xikaa, María, Hestia Phoenix, C&M, Elhora, Angieshields, Natasha Granger, Darkzus, Karii Malfoy, Ximena, Luna Maga, Aby penita, Elizabeth, Salesia, Shashira, Leoncitapotter, La princesita de dior, o.O haru chan O.o, Aignie, Atenea92, Rachi Malfoy Black, Angy Malfoy, Alecrin, Edna, Chanita23, JosBlack, Kemmy, aPustisitinaa, Adlem, Zareth Malfoy, Krazykell92, Ygorla, Dangrint, Dulce Invierno, Victoria Gloss, Yumey, Tsuki, Jessica Colombia, Memoriesofkagome. **_

También saludos a quienes leen desde las sombras, y que les da pereza dar señales de vida =).

Cariños,

**Mad**

_La abogada poco seria y bloqueada. Que ahora se muere de frío. Brrrrr...._

.

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**.**_

_**5**_

_**.**_

Lo que comenzó como una petición absurda, terminó convirtiéndose en una costumbre...

Durante los siguientes viernes del mes, Hermione Granger se aparecía en su habitación puntualmente a las diez, tal como se lo solicitaba él en cada oportunidad. Ya, sin decir nada ni reclamar, dirigía sus pasos hasta la cama, y tomaba su lugar al lado derecho de ella, dejándose atrapar por los brazos de su enemigo, Draco Malfoy, que la estrechaba contra sí con fuerza.

Si bien, las primeras noches no podía dormir con su cercanía - y menos aún con su aliento mentolado golpeándole la nuca - luego se convenció de que él no pretendía propasarse con ella, ya que simplemente se dedicaba a dormir abrazándola, y en menos de lo esperado, Hermione podía dormir también en aquella cama adoselada con tanta naturalidad como en la propia. Incluso, las manos del susodicho aferrándose en su cintura ya no la perturbaba... lo que sí lo hacía era su silencio, y las miradas penetrantes con que la recibía, como si quisiera decirle algo que le quemaba la garganta, pero que prefería callar.

Sí, ella literalmente estaba durmiendo con el enemigo, y no tenía opción, estaba resignada. Su cobardía no le permitía desafiarlo; ademas, no podía negar que tenía cierto encanto dormir acompañada otra vez, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Jamás de los jamases.

Sin embargo, esa noche no podía dormir otra vez, y el motivo no era él. Estaba preocupada, aterrada. Su cuerpo reposaba rígido en el colchón, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par tratando de ver algo en la oscuridad, mientras las manos heladas de Malfoy la rodeaban como todos los viernes.

- Duérmete – escuchó de pronto.

Era Malfoy quien había gruñido la orden en su oreja, y ella habría jurado que ya dormía. De hecho, la respiración del rubio solía ser tan imperceptible que no podía asegurar si estaba vivo o muerto.

- No puedes obligarme a eso también – respondió molesta, removiéndose para soltarse.

Pero por el contrario, lejos de lograr su cometido, solo consiguió que él la apretara con mayor fuerza, con una seguridad que le cortó la respiración, enterrándole los dedos en la piel.

- Puedo obligarte a lo que quiera – replicó en un tono amenazante – Así que no me tientes, Granger.

Hermione tragó espeso y se sonrojó, sintiéndose molesta con la doble significancia de sus palabras, y fue en ese momento que tomó nota mental de que jamás debía confiarse en la buena fé de un Malfoy, y la razón era muy simple: no tenían buena fe, lo había comprobado de primera mano con Malfoy hijo.

- No puedo dormir – confesó, acompañada de un suspiro – Lamento si eso perturba tu sueño, pero no hay caso, ya lo intenté – agregó irónica.

Se quedó callada esperando una respuesta, y como esta no llegaba, comenzó a colocarse nerviosa. Era tan difícil adivinar los movimientos de Draco Malfoy que casí tenía deseos de ocupar legeremancia en él; primero, para saber lo que pensaba en esos momentos, y segundo, para saber que era lo que pretendía durmiendo cada viernes con ella, cuál era su intención real, y cuál sería el próximo paso.

- Dime porqué – lo escuchó sisear, rozándole el lóbulo con sus labios, provocándole un respingo.

- ¿Y si no quiero? - contestó, no tan firme como le hubiera gustado - ¿Que harás si no te digo?

- No quieres saberlo, Granger. Ahora, habla.

De nuevo, no estaba preguntando ni pidiendo, estaba ordenando. _"¿Qué le importaban sus asuntos personales? _Se preguntó, cuando de pronto, sintió como la nariz de Malfoy acariciaba su cuello, crispándolo. _"No se atrevería" _pensó ella, temblando como una hoja ante su caricia, sin embargo, cuando percibió las manos de él, moverse lenta y peligrosamente desde su cintura hasta su cadera, comenzó a hablar con voz aguda y a una velocidad impresionante.

- Porque mañana tengo un almuerzo familiar con los chicos y Ron – soltó, cerrando los ojos.

Draco dejó quieta su mano derecha en la cadera.

- Creo que eso de "familiar" te queda grande, Granger, ¿o es que volviste con el pobretón?

Su tono de voz no era burlón, sino más bien de... _¿reproche?. _Hermione no quiso cuestionarse mucho ni tratar de interpretar los comentarios de Malfoy, simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando.

- No. Sólo queremos tener una charla con nuestros hijos, creo que se la merecen, nada más.

- Sigo sin entender como eso te quita el sueño. Dudo que le tengas miedo a la comadreja

Hermione se mordió el labio.

Claro que no le tenía miedo a Ron, ni mucho menos a sus hijos. Lo que temía era a otra persona... al novio de su pequeña Rose.

Sí, pues a pesar de que intentó hablar con ella, razonar con ella, Rose se había encerrado en su postura de no dejar a Scorpius Malfoy, y no escuchaba motivos. Su personalidad había mutado en ciento ochenta grados, y se comportaba como si fuera madura e independiente. _"No te metas en mis decisiones, mamá" _le había dicho la primera vez, para luego agregar _"Yo lo quiero, ¿está bien? No puedes hacer nada contra eso. Si realmente me respetas, respetarás eso también". _Hermione había querido lanzarse de un puente cuando la escuchó, tirar de sus cabellos hasta arrancárselos, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente la miró y asintió, pues conocía a su propia hija... era obstinada como su padre, y nada la haría cambiar de opinión. La única opción que le quedaba era negociar con el bastardo.

El problema era que necesitaba tiempo para idear una estrategía, y ya no lo tenía. Rose había insistido que en esa cena quería presentarle su "novio" a Ron, ya que_ "no habría otra oportunidad para tener a todos juntos como antes"._ Y por más que intentó disuadirla, tampoco lo logró... condicionó su asistencia a la asistencia de Scorpius.

Era increíble como había perdido el control sobre su propia hija, y no quería ni imaginar que haría Ron cuando lo viera en su puerta, presentándose como el novio de su adorada Rose.

Sería la tercera guerra mundial.

- No le tengo miedo – aseguró después de unos segundos – Simplemente, me incomoda volver a verlo, eso es todo.

Calma. Mucha calma.

Por un momento, Hermione Granger pensó que se había salvado, que su historia lo había convencido, sin embargo, cuando sintió como de un movimiento rápido Malfoy la volteaba dejándola al frente de él, dejó de respirar.

Él la acercó por la espalda hasta quedar a solo un centímetro de distancia, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo... estaba paralizada de la impresión.

- No te creo nada – esbozó, muy cerca de su rostro, y sus ojos la apuñalaban como dagas - ¿Qué me ocultas, Granger? ¿Qué me estás escondiendo?

Ella trataba de sostenerle la mirada con inocencia, pero su labio comenzó a temblar. El hijo de puta era demasiado inteligente, y como era un experto en las mentiras, podía olerlas a distancia. _¿Qué le diría?_ Lo más apropiado parecía guardar silencio. Si comenzaba a hablar, de seguro su torpeza la delataba.

- ¿No quieres responderme? - inquirió ceñudo – Bien. Por esta vez te lo dejaré pasar... pero a cambio de eso...

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo, dejó de palpitar. _"¿A cambio de eso qué?" _se preguntó al borde de una crisis, esperando lo peor.

Malfoy cerró los ojos y la abrazó por el frente, posando una de sus manos en la cintura y la otra en la espalda, acercándola tanto a su cuerpo que las respiraciones de ambos comenzaron a confundirse.

- Deja de temblar – ordenó tajante – Que hoy no te pediré nada adicional, sólo dormiras conmigo, pero tendrás que venir después de tu "cena familiar" mañana, ¿está claro?

- ¿Para qué? - preguntó ella en un murmullo.

Draco se tomó su tiempo para responder, pues a pesar de que se estaba comportando con indiferencia, frialdad, y algo de crueldad al abusar de su temor reverencial a que la denunciara, por dentro no podía contener el cosquilleo que experimentada cada porción de su piel que chocaba contra la de ella. Era como si sus brazos hormiguearan, y sus manos picaban por recorrerla, pero se restringiria. No era tan poca cosa como para lograr que ella se entregara solo por miedo; tenía que lograr que sintiera algo más... y mientras no lo hiciera, mientras no encontrara la estrategia ni las palabras adecuadas para abordarla, tendría que ducharse con agua helada todas las mañanas luego de que ella partía.

Y es que con los años, se van formando costumbres que se graban con fuego en las personalidades, y ese era el caso de Draco Malfoy, que siempre estuvo bajo las expectativas de sus padres, de la sociedad y de sus propios compañeros de casa. Tenía una reputación que cuidar, y por eso mismo, jamás pudo ser libre como el resto de la gente. Estaba obligado a querer a ciertas personas, y a odiar a otras.

_¿Cómo acercarse a quien siempre dañó? _Y también..._ ¿Cómo perdonarle el error que cometió? ¿Cómo perdonarle que se acostara con su propio hijo? _No. Ella no tenía idea de sus sentimientos, y tampoco se los diría. No le diría que lo había torturado de dolor con el hecho, ni que aún tenía pensamientos contradictorios rodeándole la cabeza las veinticuatro horas del día.

Una parte de él quería intentar comenzar de cero con ella, y la otra, erradicarla de la faz de la tierra. La amaba y la odiaba en partes iguales, y en ocasiones, hasta había pensado en asfixiarla mientras dormía, sólo para ver si así terminaba ese tormento, esa explosión de emociones que lo embargaban con su presencia, aunque ella no lo notara y lo ignorara por completo.

Quería acariciarla y dañarla a la vez.

- Ya lo verás, Granger. Ya lo verás – sentenció, tomando una resolución al respecto.

.

**&**

**.**

- ¡Mamá, llegamos! - fue la alarma de que lo peor, estaba por venir.

Hermione se encontraba lavando los platos en la cocina cuando escuchó la voz de su querida Rose. Sintió como las palpitaciones se le aceleraban como los motores de un avión al percebir los pasos acercándose hasta ella. Los oyó entrar a la cocina también, pero ella, por primera vez, no quiso ser educada, definitivamente no quería verlo, a él, a Scorpius. Se quedó dándoles la espalda y lavando los platos a la _muggle_ como si nada, aunque sus dedos estaban algo torpes por el nerviosismo, y ya veía que botaba algo al piso.

- ¿Y papá? ¿Hugo? - preguntó su hija, con un claro tono molesto, probablemente ocasionado por la falta de entusiasmo de su madre por su llegada.

- Tu padre y tu hermano avisaron que pasarían antes por la tienda de George para saludarlo. Dijo que llegarían a la hora, pero ya los conoces, siempre se entusiasman con los nuevos inventos de George.

- Ah...

Hermione respiró profundamente cuando los oyó salir de ahí, creyéndose a salvo por un rato. Sin embargo, poco sabía que su tormento sólo había comenzado...

Rose había arrastrado a su novio al comedor al ver la mala actitud de su madre, bastante ofuscada y confundida por la misma. Ella no solía ser tan obtusa, era la racional de los dos, y si eso era efectivo.... _¿cómo reaccionaría su padre? _No podía aguantar la expectación, quería salir de ese embrollo rápidamente, para poder largárse con Scorpius a hacer cosas más interesantes.

- Iré a buscarlos para que no se retrasen – soltó ansiosa - ¿Me acompañas, amor?

- Preferiría quedarme aquí hablando con tu madre, creo que puedo lograr que me acepte si me conoce. ¿Te molestaría si no voy?

Rose negó con la cabeza y le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla. _"Vuelvo pronto" _le susurró, a lo cual agregó _"Sé que podrás ganártela. En el fondo, es comprensiva, terminará por aceptar lo nuestro, te lo prometo". _

Scorpius sonrió para sus adentros por la inocencia de la pelirroja, pues a veces, no podía creer lo fácil que era mentirle. Esperó unos segundos después de que ella saliera por la puerta, y luego se giró en dirección a la cocina, caminando lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos y una sensación de satisfacción enorme. Se quedó en el marco de la entrada observando a su presa lavar los platos, recorriendo su figura de arriba a abajo, rememorándola desnuda. Su sonrisa descarada se ensanchó, y avanzó sigilosamente hasta la mujer de cabellos castaños que no tenía idea de su presencia.

- Profesora... - le murmuró al oído, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda – Ya la estaba extrañando.

De la sorpresa, Hermione dió un respingo y dejó caer el plato que estaba lavando, colocándose tiesa como tabla.

- Qué... qué... ¡Qué haces! ¡Suéltame que nos pueden ver! - reclamó en voz baja, tratando de zafarse del agarre del muchacho - ¡Vamos, suéltame!

Pero el muchacho era demasiado fuerte. La tenía apresada entre sus brazos como si fueran cadenas, y en sus ojos se podía ver que no tenía la más mínima intención de soltarla.

- No te preocupes, que nos han dejado solos. Rose fue a buscar a su padre y a su hermano, dejándome con la expresa instrucción de que me ganara a su madre... y eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo.

Scorpius acercó su rostro hasta el de ella, y trató de besarla. Hermione corrió el rostro, pero eso no lo molestó, por el contrario, besó su mejilla quedamente, y luego comenzó a depositar besos aleatorios en su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello, mordiéndolo, mientras sus manos navegaban por toda la amplitud de su pequeña espalda.

- No – musitó Hermione, cerrando los ojos y tratando de empujarlo por los hombros – Ya te he dicho que no volveré a cometer ese error otra vez... ¡Entiéndelo!

- ¡No! ¡Tú entiendelo! - gritó, exasperado, separándose de ella para taladrarla con la mirada - No descansaré hasta lograr que vuelvas a ser mía otra vez. Ya te lo dije, y no pienso cambiar de opinión, no me importa lo que quieras o no. ¿Sabes? No creo que lo hayas pasado mal la otra vez como para que ahora te comportes así. Date la oportunidad de ser libre, y disfrutar, que yo sepa no tienes ningún compromiso. Te prometo que si accedes, no le pondré un dedo encima a Rose, después de todo, no me atrae ni un octavo de lo que me atraes tú, pero si te niegas... si te niegas... ¿sabes? Creo que esta cena familiar me da una brillante oportunidad de contarle lo nuestro. Me pregunto si volverá a hablarte después de saberlo.

Los ojos de Hermione se cubrieron de un velo de amargura, mientras se llenaban de lágrimas contenidas. Su Rose, su querida Rose estaba tan enamorada de un bastardo que no le correspondía en lo absoluto, que sólo la utilizaba, que le rompía el corazón. Y a pesar de que había tratado de darle razones para que lo dejara, como por ejemplo, recordándole su fama de casanova en el colegio, su pequeña hija consideraba que Scorpius era su principe azul, y ni siquiera ella podía sacárselo de la cabeza. _¿Y si se confesaba? _Si se confesaba la perdería. Ella jamás podría perdonarle aquel error, a pesar de que no fuera exclusivamente su culpa. La odiaria con todo su ser, o quizás, incluso, no le creería un ápice. La única forma de lograr separarlos era convencerlo a él, pero ¿_cómo hacerlo sin ceder a sus absurdas peticiones? _Era increible como siempre se encontraba en un callejón sin salida cuando se trataba de un Malfoy.

- No dañes a mi hija... - suplicó, tratándo de apelar a su conciencia.

- Eso sólo depende de ti

Scorpius la tomó de la cintura y la subió encima de la orilla del lavaplatos, como si sólo fuera una muñeca, y es que a pesar de sus diecisiete años, tenía una fuerza que la aniquilaba por completo.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? - gimió asustada.

- Tú nada, pero tu simple existencia arruinó mi vida, y aunque no te odio por eso, no a tí al menos, igual quiero tenerte otra vez. Lo que comenzó como un juego para mí, se ha vuelto una necesidad, y entre más te niegas, más obsesionado me tienes. ¿Crees que me tomaría tantas molestias de lo contrario? Te tengo bajo la mira aunque no lo notes; sé que desapareces todos los viernes por la noche y que no vuelves hasta el sábado, ¿qué diablos haces en esas horas?, no te molestes en responderme, porque lo averiguaré, y si es necesario, me infiltraré en tu disfuncional familia para tener más oportunidades de verte, de acorralarte, de robarte un beso, de acariciarte, rozarte, susurrarte una que otra obscenidad solo para lograr que te sonrojes...

Se coló entre sus piernas y volvió a esconder la cara en su cuello, besándolo como si le perteneciera, ante una Hermione paralizada con sus palabras. Sus manos pálidas vagaban por su cintura, subían hasta su nuca y bajaban por su espalda, en un camino zigagueante y lento, que le enviaba involuntarias descargas eléctricas.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Sexo? - preguntó al sentir como él comenzaba a colar sus manos por debajo de su blusa.

- No, profesora Granger, quiero algo más que sexo. Quiero que me pertenezcas por completo, que te enamores de mí. Sólo así mi venganza estará completa.

Ella emitió un sollozo ahogado, tratando de no derrumbarse frente a él. _¿De qué venganza hablaba una y otra vez? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo eso?_

- Estás loco...

- Y todo es tu culpa – contestó contra sus labios, mordiendo suavemente el inferior – No sabes cuanta culpa tienes de que mi vida fuera un infierno durante mi infancia, pero no te preocupes, ahora me lo compensarás...

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Un pequeño capítulo para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia... (recuerden, ando con bloqueo de escritor y con un animo bastante decaido)

Agradecimientos por sus comentarios a: _**Bigi43, Jos Black, Lady Lorick, DanGrint, Amira92, Natisluna, Natasha Granger, Salesia, Yumey, Hestia Phoenix, Camila92, Sealiah, Luna Maga, La Flacu, Ximena, Memoriesofkagome, aPustistinaa, Sobeyda S. Granger, o.O haru chan O.o, Karii Malfoy, Xikaa, Laura Granger, Yarelblack8, Chanita 23, Atenea92, Edna, Aby Penita, Akai Karura, Fergie Tsuchiya, Consue, Karumen malfoy, Sookie writer, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, ZarethMalfoy, Beautifly92, Ygorla, angy Malfoy, AngieShields, Kemmy Lovegood, DarkZus, Crimson Rouge Rot, Laura Granger, Bloody Scupulture, Marisel, Malaka, DanGrint, Arciiee Ashamed Kawaii, Madelinegiovani, Chibikino, LeA – LeI.**_

Saludos tambié a los lectores de las sombras...

_**Mad Aristocrat**_

_La abogada poco seria y alicaída._

_._

_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

_**.**_

**6**

**.**

Se sentía atrapada, asustada, angustiada. Como un pequeño animal a punto de ser devorado por una fuerza descomunal, ante la cual, no podía oponer resistencia. Scorpius había colado sus manos por su espalda y bajo su blusa, mientras susurraba palabras, que en su shock emocional, no podía entender. Jugaba peligrosamente con el broche de su ropa interior, depositando ocasionales besos en su cuello, mezclados con suaves mordiscos que posteriormente le enrojecerían la piel, dejándo en evidencia su delito.

-Detente... - musitó ella en una plegaria – Van a llegar en cualquier momento.

El joven se detuvo y retrocedió la cabeza para poder observarla. Sus ojos demostraban una cierta contradicción en relación a su media sonrisa, que parecía indicar que estuviera pasándoselo de lujo con su nerviosismo. Sin pizca de vergüenza, soltó.

-¿Y? personalmente a mi no me importa. Me da igual que nos descubran, quizás, hasta sería mejor para tí. Te liberarías de tantas mentiras y podrías disfrutar de mi atención sin limitaciones.

Hermione lo maldijo para sus adentros. El recondenado mocoso era demasiado cínico, y era muy posible de que en realidad, poco le importara que se develara el escandaloso desliz que había tenído con ella, su profesora, muchos años mayor que él.

Scorpius tenía una clara ventaja, y esa era que él no consideraba que tuviera nada que perder. Se jugaba el todo por el todo, y podía llegar a rozar límites que ningún otro chiquillo de su edad se atrevería ni siquiera en pensamientos. _¿Por qué se había obsesionado con ella? ¿Por qué una y otra vez mencionaba una "venganza" cuando estaba a su lado? _

Sintió una lengua deslizarse desde la clavícula hasta su lóbulo, provocándole un respingo, mientras sus brazos se volvían de gelatina, que por más que lo empujaran, eran incapaces de quitárselo. Una batalla de su razón con sus instintos, que claramente estaban ganando los segundos.

-Por favor...- gimió de nuevo – No aquí, no en mi casa.

-En tu casa lo hace más interesante, _Hermione _-susurró contra su oído – Aunque debo admitir que esta posición no me permite recorrerte a cabalidad...

Quiso gritar de rabia, hechizarlo, pero su voluntad no era lo suficientemente fuerte... hasta que el sonido de un _plop _proveniente de la sala de estar la alertó de la llegada de su familia.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo pateó a ciegas dándole en una canilla y lo empujó por los hombros con violencia, bajándose con la agilidad de un gato del lavaplatos. Notó que su pantalón había quedado húmedo por el agua que estaba salpicada en la orilla, y respiró hondamente tratando de desaparecer el rubor de sus mejillas... no necesitaba mirarse al espejo, las sentía ardiendo.

Sabía que Scorpius le dejó ganar la partida por el momento, y lo vió soltar una pequeña carcajada mientras la miraba tratar de desaparecer el desastre con su varita.

Y eso que sólo era el comienzo... lo que vino a continuación fue todo un caos.

El grito que puso Ron en el cielo cuando supo que el novio de su pequeña era de la familia Malfoy se escuchó en toda Inglaterra, y el ambiente se puso aún más tenso al momento de sentarse en la mesa y verse obligados a mirarse las caras entre sí.

-Mamá, ¿qué le pasó a tu cuello? - preguntó inocentemente Hugo, mientras Hermione le servía un trozo de carne.

-Alergia – mintió con una rapidez que la sorprendió – Es sólo alergia, cariño, no te preocupes.

El invitado ahogó una risa con una falsa aclaración de garganta, y afortunadamente, nadie notó la mirada repleta de odio que la dueña de casa le dedicó.

Durante el transcurso del resto de la cena, Scorpius hizo gala de su capacidad de hacerse el desentendido, sorteando las miradas de su suegro con facilidad, mientras Ron, no podía estar más colorado... era físicamente imposible, y casi podía verse como emergía vapor de sus orejas y nariz. Hugo, ajeno a toda la tensión, jugaba con su comida desinteresado, Rose miraba a su novio y padre como un partido de tenis, y Hermione, la más afectada de todos, no podía gritar por auxilio al sentir como Scorpius comenzaba a acariciarle la rodilla sensualmente, subiendo y bajando por su muslo con una maestría y sigilo que era incapaz de detectar el resto.

"_Que termine pronto, que termine, que termine, que termine" _repetía la mujer como mantra, tratando de reprimir los temblores que le provocaba la mano del muchacho rozar su muslo quedamente bajo la mesa. Casi se atoró por comer rápidamente el postre, y suspiró de alivio cuando sirvió el café para terminar toda esa tortura.

Scorpius le sonrió descaradamente al despedirse, besándole el dorso de la mano con galantería, y se marchó con su hija, llevándose también a Hugo para volver a Hogwarts los tres. Hermione volvió a suspirar; se hubiera ido con sus hijos de no tener que asistir a la casa de Malfoy padre...

Tomó su capa y su bolso, pero antes de que pudiera usar la red flu para salir de su casa, la voz ronca de Ron la detuvo.

-Hermione, ¿podrías quedarte unos minutos? Necesito hablar contigo.

**&**

**.**

-Te has tardado.

Su voz retumbó con eco, pero a ella poco le importó. Nada podía empeorar ese día, nada. El estress al que la sometió Scorpius, y la posterior conversación con Ron habían acabado con la poca fortaleza que se albergaba en su pecho, y que amenazaba con irse a huelga pronto si no encontraba un oásis de tranquilidad dentro del torbellino que era su vida.

-No pude llegar antes, Malfoy... - murmuró desganada - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en un sillón negro, ubicado en la esquina derecha de su habitación. Tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, su espalda estaba semi encorvada, y sus dedos se encontraban entrelazados, dejándo que sus yemas rozaran suavemente contra su frente. Su ceño se encontraba profundamente fruncido, y su cuerpo, parecía estar hecho de mármol, tieso como una estatua, sin signos de vida aparente.

Elevó la mirada con lentitud, y la fijó en ella con intensidad, haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos con los ojos. Luego, se levantó sin despegar la vista, y caminando despacio para acortar la distancia, logró que chocara contra la puerta. La acorraló con ambos brazos, colocándolos uno a cada lado de sus hombros, y juntó su rostro al de ella, dejándolo a un palmo.

Hermione no respiraba.

No entendía su actitud, y le sorprendía verlo de tan cerca, que hasta sentía su respiración chocar contra su cara. Era extraño. A esa cercanía, no podía fijarse nada más que en el color de sus ojos. El resto se difuminaba.

Draco se acercó un poco más, hasta casi rozar su boca contra su oreja.

-Saber si te pudiste resistir a las presiones de mi hijo. - murmuró contra su oído - ¿Lo lograste? ¿Pudiste negarte?

El ánimo de Hermione Granger se fue a la mierda, y un terrible pánico la inundó.

-Tú... tú... tú ¿lo sabías? - tartamudeó.

El rubio bufó y le dedicó una mirada llena de odio.

-No soy idiota, Granger. ¿Crees que simplemente me confiaría de tu palabra? - siseó, esbozando una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa irónica - No me costó mucho dilucidar como actuaría Scorpius luego del "incidente", lo que me llevó a cuestionarme como reaccionarías tú. Por eso tengo a mis espías en Hogwarts, que me han informado de cada acercamiento que ha tratado de hacer mi hijo contigo, y por lo que sé, te ha costado mucho repelerlo...

Ella sentía que sus piernas perdían todas las fuerzas, y ya no sabía cuanto tiempo se permanecería en pie. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Más miedo del que había tenido en los últimos años. Su futuro estaba en grave peligro, y en manos de su peor enemigo. Estaba jodida.

-Pero bueno - continuó él casi en un susurro - No imaginé que sería tan astuto como para meterse con tu hija con el fin de extorsionarte... se parece más a mí cuando joven de lo que hubiera deseado, y eso te ha de causar varios problemas ¿no? Como podrás notarlo, no tengo un pelo de tonto, y soy más perspicaz de lo que crees; supuse de inmediato que ese nerviosismo por el "almuerzo familiar" del que me hablaste por la noche conllevaba algo más que ver de nuevo al tarado de la comadreja, por lo que hice un par de averiguaciones al respecto y supe la verdadera razón: Scorpius se coló hasta allá ¿cierto? y no tengo que ser adivino para saber porqué lo hizo, era una excelente oportunidad para ponerte en jaque... Ahora la pregunta es, ¿caiste? No me mientras, Granger, que si lo haces, las consecuencias serán peores.

Ella tragó espeso y lo miró de frente.

-No.

-¿No qué?

-No caí – completó con voz ahogada - Estuve al borde, no lo niego, pero me resisití, a pesar de sus amenazas y de que mi propia hija ahora está en el medio, me resistí. Sin embargo, si no hago nada más que ignorarlo como tú me pides, la dañará, y si accedo a sus peticiones y develas lo que pasó, Rose saldrá con el corazón roto de todas formas, porque no puedo evitar que lo ame... y lo hace, puedo verlo en sus ojos, lo ama demasiado... Malfoy, ya no sé que hacer. Scorpius insiste en buscarme hasta el cansancio, y cada vez que lo hace, menciona una venganza, ¿de qué habla? ¿qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso?

Draco tensó la mandíbula mas no se separó de ella.

-¿Te ha dicho algo más? - preguntó seco, penetrándola con su mirada glacial.

-Dijo que compensaría el hecho de que por mi culpa su infancia fue un infierno. Dijo que mi simple existencia arruinó su vida, y que no descansaría hasta ver su venganza concretada... pero también, dijo que ya no era un juego, y que ahora estaba obsesionado conmigo, ¡demonios! Dijo que no me dejaría tranquila hasta que cediera... Malfoy, no entiendo nada, yo no le he hecho nada, sólo soy una profesora más ¿por qué me tortura? Malfoy, explícame que ocurre..

Pero él no lo hizo. Sus ojos estaban ausentes, y sus brazos la encarcelaban tiesos.

-Malfoy... Malfoy, por favor, explícame – repitió, empuñando sus manos alrededor de su camisa, tratando de llamar su atención – Necesito saberlo... necesito saber porqué... Malfoy.

Insistió, rogándole con la mirada, pero aún él tenía la vista desenfocada, como si su alma se hubiera ido a volar a otra galaxia, mientras que su cuerpo, estático como una piedra, seguía tan cerca que podía sentir su corazón palpitar con lentitud.

Y es que ella no se imaginaba lo que el habitual frío Draco Malfoy estaba experimentando en su interior. Poco sabia la contradicción que se libraba en su mente, y la constante frustración con la que tenía que vivir a diario. Especialmente en aquellas noches en que compartían cama, cuando la abrazaba por la espalda y se dormía con su tibieza, reteniendo a penas las ganas de hacer algo más... No. Ella no lo sabía. Ella existía y no era capaz de darse cuenta de las implicancias de su existencia para él. No sabía que la odiaba tanto como la deseaba. No era capaz de percibir que su presencia lo perturbaba en lo más recóndito de su ser, y que aún su corazón sangraba por recordarla enredada en las sábanas de su propio hijo.

-Mal...

-¡Cállate! - interrumpió furioso, volviendo en sí abruptamente - ¡Cállate de una buena vez!

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada! - la volvió a cortar, cada vez más rojo - ¡Entiéndelo, maldita sea! Las preguntas y las órdenes las doy yo, no tú. ¿escuchaste, Granger? ¡Me entendiste, Granger!

-Pero...

Ella era tozuda, y volvería a objetar una y otra vez hasta que le respondiera... sin embargo, jamás se esperó lo que a continuación sucedería.

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, él tomó su cara y la empujó más contra la puerta como si quisiera hundirla en ella, tomando su boca con violencia, rabia, y desesperación. El contacto, brusco e inesperado, la dejó pasmada, al igual que el ínsólito frío que emanaban de esos labios delgados, muy en contraste con la tibieza de sus palmas en sus mejillas. _¿Algo había pasado que el mundo se había puesto patas arriba?_

Apretó la boca tratando de resistirse, y golpeó sus hombros para lograr que la soltara, pero él no cedió ningún milimetro. Mordió su labio inferior y lo tiró hacia afuera, logrando que ella gimiera de dolor, ocasión que aprovechó para inundarla con su lengua, abandonando una de sus manos de su cara, para posarla en su espalda y acercarla más.

Ella se sentía sorprendida, mareada, intoxicada, atontada, pequeña... y cuando él redujo la violencia del beso, lentificando los movimientos, profundizándolos más, recordó algo que había guardado hace demasiados años, y que creía muerto dentro de sí.

Y dicho recuerdo, repleto de telarañas, hongos y olvidado en un rincón de su ser como si nunca hubiera existido, la cegó por completo.

.

_**Continuará...**_

.

_**&.&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&.&.**_

_**.**_

_**&**_

_¡Chan!. Corto, pero es lo que hay._

_La preguntas del millón son... ¿qué estrategia ocupará Scorpius ahora? ¿Y qué fue lo que le dijo Ron para dejarla tan deprimida? ¡ah! Y lo más importante, ¿Qué pasará con ese beso? ¿Qué es lo que recordó Hermione? _


End file.
